


Be My Batman

by RumbleFish14



Series: Cut Scenes [5]
Category: Shameless (US), Shameless (US) RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Behind the Scenes, Cameron dressed as Jeremiah Valeska, Cheating, F/M, Falling In Love, Feels, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gotham, Love Triangles, M/M, Mentions Peyton List - Freeform, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Rimming, Role-Playing Game, Smut, Sneaking Around, Teasing, Unsafe Sex, mosher
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-22
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2019-11-27 12:10:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 26,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18194414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbleFish14/pseuds/RumbleFish14
Summary: Cameron is filming Gotham in New York and Noel desides to take a last minute trip to see him...only Layla is with him and Cameron realizes Noel came all that way to see him....(After season 9)(Noel does The Red Line)(Cam does Shameless/Gotham)





	1. From L.A. to New York

Be My Batman

 

Noel laid back on the bed inside their hotel room as Layla put away clothes, then their bathroom bag. Running around like a chicken with her head cut off. It was making him nauseous. 

New York waited for them, just outside the big window right behind the bed. A little late Spring, early Summer “vacation” had been last minute and out of the blue. No planning required. 

It had been a few months after their last meet up. The prison reunion scene on Shameless to be exact and he needed another fix. He thought two years was rough…it didn’t compare to that new hunger Cameron created last time. He was ravenous for it. Unable to work, to film Red Line. Not even going back home to see Layla was enough.

He needed Cameron. 

It may be a little odd to cyber stalk your dick on deck, but he was going insane. He quickly found out that Cameron’s side show Gotham needed him in New York. Bing bang bong. He booked them two tickets to New York, booked the hotel and made up some story about needing to spend time together.

Moments like this, the simple shit, made him regret going with her. She would want his constant attention and he would have to act the part for a little while. They came here to spend time together after all.

Not.

Noel kept glancing at his phone, pulling up Cameron’s number but he never connected the call. Not yet. He needed her occupied, distracted to the max to make that phone call. Only issue was, she was trying to talk to him as she milled around the room. 

“Did You decided if we wanted to go out for dinner?” He asked as she walked back into the bedroom. 

“Uh, I’m okay with whatever you want babe. The flight was just awful. Not used to that jet lag anymore.”

That’s what he hoped to hear. That means he’d have to go out and pick something up, giving him time to call Cameron and see if they could fit a little bump and grind between shoots. 

“Yeah, I bet.” He smiled and accept the kiss she gave him as she leaned down. “Chinese? I know a great place close to here.”

“That sounds great babe. You want to do delivery, maybe come shower me with?”

She had that little wicked look on her face, and he had to smile. But that’s not what he wanted. Unless she packed her nonexistent strap-on, and had red hair, green eyes and abs for days, it wasn’t gonna cut it this time. 

“Go ahead babe. Delivery at that place takes forever. It’ll only be 10 minutes if I go get it.” He got off the bed and moved to kiss her cheek. “Or wait for me.”

She only nodded and stepped into the bathroom. Noel didn’t wait, he grabbed his wallet, keycard and phone before scrambling out the door. He wasn’t lying about the Chinese place being close. It was a five minute walk.

New York at night was spectacular, but he didn’t even notice as he dialed Cameron’s number and walked down the crowded street as it rang. 4 rings later, he heard that sweet voice. 

“Baby?”

Noel shivered, nearly bumping into someone as his eyes fluttered closed. “Hey Cam.”

“This is a pleasant surprise. You never call me.” Cameron joked playfully.

“Yeah, sorry. Just been busy recently.” Now he felt like an asshole.

Hashtag-face palm.

“Yeah, Red Line. I’ve been following along. Congrats by the way.”

Noel felt his entire face pull into a grin. “Lookin for me, huh?” that shouldn’t have excited him as much as it did. It was easy to google people, hell, he did it to find Cameron. Anyone could do it. But Cameron Monaghan wasn’t just anyone.

“Of course, I miss you. Gotta see what my baby is up to.”

God. Cameron had a way about him. A way that made his knees weak. A way that Layla never could. “Yours huh?” He bit his lip as he stood outside the Chinese place. 

“Damn right you’re mine.” Cameron raised his voice. “You know it too.”

“Yeah, I know. That’s why I’m calling so late.” Noel didn’t bother to go in, the food could wait, and he was already half hard and didn’t want the crowd inside to see. 

“Oh? You wantin a little phone sex baby?” he lowered his voice. “I think I have time to squeeze that in.”

Phone sex. God Damn, Cameron could have him in pieces just from his voice. “As much as I would love it, no. I was thinking something else.”

Cameron’s laugh was deep and dark and all sexual. Noel didn’t think he even knew he did it, it just happened. “Video chat maybe?”

“Aren’t you working?” He chuckled.

“In between takes, some last minute shit before I can head back to the hotel, so I have a minute. I’m gonna vid call you, you’d better answer.”

Noel grinned. “Of course.” Their phone call ended and moments later, Cameron was inviting him to talk. He hit that little green button and Cameron appeared in full on face paint, make up and a wacked looking suit. He looked fucking sexy. Pale faced, blazing greenish yellow eyes, his hair was dark again, slicked back, eye brows just as dark but it was his lips, he couldn’t stop looking at them. Dark red, maroon almost. “You get all dressed up for me?”

Cameron was trying to memorize every inch of Noel’s body he had access too. Denied for months. “I’d rather get undressed for you. And I thought you’d be halfway naked by now.”

Pouting Cameron was something else. It was too much, too cute. “I told you I had something else in mind.”

“I assumed you'd be somewhere private, naked and spread out for me to see.” Cameron growled. “But here you are, clothed and definitely not private.”

“Sorry to disappoint. But what I have on mind is better.” He promised and turned his phone to show Cameron his view of the tall buildings of the New York skyline. “How’s this look?”

“Holy shit.” Cameron let out a shaky breath. “Baby, are you in New York?” 

Noel turned the camera around to see that dark look he was used to seeing. “I am.”

“Dick, aren’t you a crafty little thing.” Cameron grinned like the Cheshire Cat. “You gonna let me see you?”

“I can’t tonight, but I was hoping for tomorrow?” He smiled and watched Cameron surrender.

“Are you here alone?”

“No, I’m not. Couldn’t get away alone but it’s better than nothing.” Noel didn’t want this, didn’t want Layla, to be an issue. “I meant what I said Cam. I can’t wait 2 years again.”

“I work tomorrow, but if you can get away, maybe you can come see me on set?”

Noel’s smile returned. “They gonna let me in?”

“I’ll give em your name and it won’t be a problem, but I won’t be able to leave the set.”

“I’m not complaining Cam, we’ve worked with less before.” Cameron nodded as he winked.

“Then it’s settled but I wanna ask a question first.”

Shit. He knew this was coming. “Yeah?”

“Did you come all the way from Chicago to see me?”

Green eyes felt like they were looking into his soul. Into his heart. Finding all his weaknesses and faults and wanting him anyway. It was a strange feeling. Cameron didn’t try to change him, he didn’t ask for anything but time. And not even that often. Whenever it was convenient for both of them. 

“Uh, no. I didn’t come all the way from Chicago to see you.”

Cameron let out a deep breath. “Good because that would be—”

Noel gave him a look that stopped him from finishing the sentence. “I came all the way from L.A. to see you.”

Silence. They stared at each other. Noel could see Cameron’s hesitation and didn’t know what to do with it. Flying across the country, just to see someone you shouldn’t, for so many reasons, it meant something. It was bigger than a quick fuck, it was more. And that was scary.

“You came all that way for me?” Cameron asked carefully.

Noel nodded as he looked away. He couldn’t stomach the rejection that was coming. Not from Cameron. 

“Baby, look at me.”

The softness in his voice drew him in and he felt like a kicked puppy. Or the kid who sat alone at lunch at a new school. Like he had a crush and was about to be crushed. 

“Is something wrong?”

“No.” he narrowed his eyes. “Why?”

“Noel, that’s a long fucking way. You came all that way to see me?”

Noel nodded again. “I guess now that I have to think about it, it seems a little extreme.” He sighed. This is not going how he thought it would. “Just forget it. I gotta go.” He needed to go, like now. Before he started all that emotional shit, the feeling feelings shit. God, he was an idiot. 

“Baby, please don’t go. Just talk to me.”

“No, it was a mistake. Just forget I called. Forget I’m even here.” He ended the call before he got too upset. It would have been easier to talk about if it was only a phone call. Cameron wouldn’t be able to see his every emotion on his face and dissect it. 

Fuck this night. Fuck being married. Fuck New York. Fuck his current situation and fuck Cameron. Just fuck everything.

His phone rang and Noel knew who it was, but he slipped it back into his pocket and stepped inside. After 10 minutes of waiting in line, and another 5 walking back, he stepped into their room, seeing Layla on the edge of the bed.

“Hey, sorry. They got busy as soon as I walked in.” he set the food down on the table and walked to kiss her.

“Oh, it’s fine. Was Just stretching my legs.” 

He noticed her hair wasn’t wet. So, she decided to wait for that shower. To wait for him. He didn’t want to focus on her or their impending shower. It would happen. Sex would happen and he needed to push all that Cameron shit from his mind, like right now. This trip no longer included him.

“Hey, you okay?” Layla stood and walked to the table. “You look sad.”

Fuck. Just fake it. He pulled her by her waist until she was flush against him, giving that happy, surprised little gasp. “How about now?”

She smiled and wound her arms around his neck. “That’s a little better.”

This was all wrong. He didn’t want soft. Not her soft skin, or the alluring curves of her body, not manicured nails or red lipstick. He wanted hard. He wanted hard muscles over soft skin, large, skillful hands. He wanted the stubble on that crooked jaw, the wicked but totally innocent green eyes. Noel wanted 9 inches of “yes please”. 

But he wasn’t going to get that. So soft it was.

“Just a little?” He lifted his eyebrows. When she blushed, he swung her around pushed her up against the wall. She moaned, deep, needy, gripping onto him. “And now?” he pushed his hips into her, slowly rolling them. 

“Noel!”

That’s what he needed. Validation. Sexual validation. His ego just took a big hit and he needed to recover. He needed to feel in control, he needed to be needed. To be wanted. 

He was never so rough with her, not like this. They made love, not fucked. There was a big difference. According to her. Pushing her into the wall was a big step and she seemed to like it.

“I need you.” He mumbled against her ear. Need, not want. His hands moved to squeeze her ass, feeling it fall into his palms. “Please babe, I need you.”

Layla griped his back. “Bed?”

He shook his head. No, not the bed. Nothing that intimate. He just needed to get off, he needed her body to get off…as fucked up as that sounded. 

“Shower.” He backed her up, heading for the bathroom, practically dragging her. “You up for it?” He pulled back and asked, half out of his mind with need. He didn’t even know if she wanted it as much, he didn’t care. All he needed was a yes.

“What’s gotten into you?” she smiled and took her top off. “I’ve never seen you like this.”

Or at all, he wanted to scream it at her. “Just worked up babe.” He backed her against the sink, dropped to his knees and worked her skirt down long, smooth legs. “I just need to forget.”

Noel kicked the door closed with his foot and ignored the ringing in his pocket. He knew Cameron would be on his mind the entire time.

**

Noel was wandering around Time Square, the feel of the warm sun on his face, the nice breeze in his hair. Layla was being treated like a queen at the spa he paid for, a little guilt gift from last night. Sex like that…he never did that shit. He never used her like that before. He felt awful, hence the spa and she didn’t say no.

He was left to his own devices. He missed New York. Spent some time here for TMNT and fell in love with the place. Spending money was not on his mind, he simply wanted to be out and about, alone. It was wonderful.

Or it would have been. It was, in between Cameron's rapid phone calls and text messages. It was bordering on obsessive. In a way, he was flattered. But not, at the same time. He didn’t want a pity party or to have Cameron stroke his ego. But it was getting crazy. Call after call, back to back. No breaks. 

He needed Cameron out of his mind. Where better than the shops in Time Square to help. He visited the Hershey Factory, Lids, Starbucks, Pandora. Just window shopping mostly. Maybe a coffee, gift for his sister from Pandora. The last shop he walked out of, his phone buzzed yet again, and he couldn’t take it anymore. 

Noel shuffled his coffee to his left hand that held the Pandora bag and dug into his jeans for his phone. 45 missed calls, 20 text messages and 16 voicemails. All from Cameron. 

“Jesus Christ Cam, take a hint!” He barked into the phone, scaring a few people passing with the harshness of his tone.

“No, I won’t take a damn hint. Stop being a child and fuckin talk to me.” Cameron battled back. 

Noel glanced around and moved between two buildings, giving himself a little privacy. “I tried to talk last night. Then you had to go and make shit weird. What do you want?”

This is not what he intended to say. Not at all. 

“I want to talk. And how did I make shit weird, huh? By asking a damn question?” 

“Yes!” he hissed. “Isn’t this what that is? No questions, no fuckin feelings. Just sex.” Noel knew it was bullshit even as he spoke. He stepped over that line at about the same time as he stepped onto the plane to New York.

“Really? You wanna go there?” Cameron asked, incredulously. “You know it’s more than that. It’s always been more and don’t tell me it isn’t. You flew across country to see me Noel, for what? Sex?”

“Yes!” he hissed and leaned against the cool building. “I wanted some dick and came to get it.” 

Liar. He was a liar. Cameron knew it.

“Give me a fuckin break.” Cameron huffed. “No one goes that far for some no feelings, no strings sex. No one.”

“What do you care? You just out to hound me for it?” Noel dropped the façade. He didn’t want to do this. He wanted to see him. To see that smile and his eyes and to feel him. Not just for sex. “My fuckin bad for thinkin you’d want to see me.”

“I do want to see you! Why do you think I’ve spent the night and half the day calling?” Cameron sighed tiredly. “Baby, please?”

Noel’s body tingled.

“I’m sorry, okay? I didn’t mean to make it a big deal but baby, it’s a big fuckin deal. I couldn’t even get Peyton to come out here and she was dating me.”

His eyes widened. “Was?” when did that happen? He and Peyton had just made that movie together. He couldn’t get away from the advertising. It was everywhere.

“Yes, was. We broke up.”

“Why? Who knows?”

“Just because we did. No legit reason. After the movie, it just kinda faded. And only a few people know. We have the premier soon and need to keep up happy appearances.”

Fuck. That was news. Why did that make him happy? He wasn’t supposed to care about that shit. No feelings, no attachments. Nothing aside from sex. But Cameron said it was more. Was that his fault? Did he push that button by coming here?

“Shit, sorry man.”

Cameron scuffed. “Don’t worry about it or change the subject. My point still stands Noel. How many times was Layla willing to come to Chicago? Huh? All those months away and she came like one time.”

“Yeah, so?” 

“So, you came nearly 3,000 miles to see me Noel. Your friend, your hook up. Tell me that doesn’t fall into the more category.”

Noel wanted to argue with that whole statement, but he couldn’t. Cameron was right. When did that happen? When did ‘more’ just happen? No one goes 3,000 miles for dick. 

“Fuck.”

“Fuck is right. What’s really goin on here?

“I don’t know, okay? All I know, is that since last time…fuck, I can’t stop thinking about it.” He rubbed his face and knew his fun day out was gone.

“It?”

“Yes, it. Chicago, sex, the hotel. You. Ya know, it. I can’t fuckin focus, I can’t work, I can’t even…with Layla without thinking about you.” 

“Baby,” Cameron sighed. “Why didn’t you just say that?”

“Because it falls under ‘more' as you so kindly reminded me. What was I supposed to do, just sit there and have it thrown in my face?”

“I didn’t mean it like that. It just surprised me, in a good way. I really missed you Noel. And I want to see you.”

Did he just hear that right? Cameron missed him? That was more. It was easy to miss someone after two years but 5 months? How the fuck did this happen?

“Fine. When?”

“Now? I’m stuck on set, but I gave them your name just in case you decided to come.”

Cameron, as thoughtful as always. “Okay fine, but I don’t want to do this the whole time.”

“Me either. Just hurry, okay? Webb Institute, Long Island.”

Noel moved from the alley and dumped his coffee and hailed a cab. “I’m on the way.” He ended the call with a small smile. He hoped like hell this would go smoother than before.

“Where to?”

Noel leaned back and looked out the window. “Long Island.”

**

Noel stepped out of the cab, probably tossing too much money at the driver. He was out of it, trapped in his own mind. Trying to conjure up the different ways this could go. Both good and bad. 

Layla had called numerous times on the drive over and he let it ring each time. He didn’t ‘bitch button’ her but he kicked to her voicemail. He’d probably be in hot water by the time he came back to the hotel, if he came back. No, he needed to go back. 

The Webb Institute was incredible. Beautiful. It was Wayne Manor on Cameron’s show and it felt both eyrie and welcoming at the same time. It might have been creepy, if he were meeting Cameron alone. 

Cars and trucks and trailers and all that short of shit took up all the available space outside the giant manor. People milling about, cameras, crew, actors dressed up. The works. Something he was familiar with. Something he could work with.

Noel shot off a text to Cameron, letting him know he got in okay and was waiting. He pocketed his phone, not expecting a reply back and chose to walk around. 

After about 20 minutes, he decided to ask the nearest person where Cameron was and was directed inside the building. He just followed the sounds of action and felt that chill across his skin when Cameron's impressive ‘joker' non-Joker laugh echoed through the place.

“Fuck me.” He shook it off and walked up a few flights of stairs, keeping to himself and trying to act like he was part of the crew. At the top, he looked up to see Hollywood come to life.

Cameron stood tall among all the rest, dressed in a dark suit that fit his 6 foot frame perfectly, shoulders included. Noel snapped his jaw shut as he took in how long his legs looked in those slacks. The suit should have looked ridiculous, uncomfortable and just awful but Cameron could pull any outfit off.

But it was Cameron’s face that had him gaping like a fish. Pale face paint covered what was left of his childhood freckles, making his face look ghostly white. His normal red hair was slicked back and a dark green, nearly black color, eyebrows too. But it was his lips, they looked just as delectable as they did over that video chat. Dark maroon. 

Majestic as all fuck. Scary attractive. Aside from the looks, Cameron looked the best when he was working. All swagger and confidence. All his nervous ticks and fears…just gone, tucked behind a wall. Only the people who actually knew him would know that. 

God, he was so good.

Noel had roughly 10 years on Cameron and he couldn’t imagine trying to pull off a role with the magnitude this had. He was unbelievable and Noel was in total awe as he watched him.

He didn’t have to watch for long before those yellow-green eyes looked at him but kept going, then back tracked for a better look. Cameron felt him watching but it took his in-character brain a split second to pinpoint him. 

Noel nodded in his direction. It seemed like he was having a hard time paying attention and running his lines. It was probably bad to like that he could distract Cameron like that. Sent a flash of hope inside him. 

Sometime later, the set was being cleared, as well as all the people aside from him and Cameron and a few people down the hallway. Noel stepped into the room, way from any prying eyes, most people didn’t know him on sight, but there was always that one person and he and especially Cameron couldn’t afford leaked pictures of them in any compromising situations. 

“Hey.” Noel greeted, unable to keep his eyes on any particular part of Cameron’s body. 

Cameron moved forward until he invaded each inch of Noel’s personal space. “Hey baby, you came.”

Noel nodded, his eyes now trained on those maroon lips. “I’m not entirely sure why.”

Cameron cupped his face with one hand, smiling softly at him. “Yes you do.” He gave a moment to take in Noel’s appearance. His hair was red again, natural and so beautiful. He looked older though, not in a bad way but in that way that marriage ages you. “I missed you, so much.”

Noel nuzzled into his palm, closing his eyes just to soak up those words combined with that happiness he always felt around Cameron. “Missed you too Cam.”

This was risky. Even getting too close was a bad idea out in public. Anyone could say anything and fuck them both over. Him mostly because he was married. But their secret would be out. 

“Thank you for meeting me.” Cameron pushed their heads together. “I wasn’t sure you would.”

“I said I would.” Noel moved his hands up to Cameron’s sides, the scratchy suit rough under his hands. 

“I know. But I was scared you wouldn’t.” Cameron rubbed Noel’s jaw with his thumb. “You are so beautiful baby.”

Noel blushed and looked away. Cameron was always so forthright, so blunt. It drove him crazy each time they spoke. “You look…”

Cameron chuckled. “Awful? Scary?”

Noel shook his head and met his eyes again. “Sexy.” His voice was low, certain. 

“Sexy huh?” Cameron spoke quietly, his voice rough. “Even the makeup?”

Noel didn’t hesitate to nod. “Especially the makeup.” He bumped their noses together and his lip barely brushed Cameron’s, but the lipstick didn’t smudge. “Especially your lips.”

The nervousness about their relationship had left ages ago. They blasted right past it this time. Moving to what they both wanted. To easier territory. They connected like it was nothing. They didn’t have to work hard for it either, it just happened. 

“We shouldn’t here.” Cameron whispered and swiped his thumb over Noel’s bottom lip. “But I can’t leave yet.”

“And I can’t stay late.” Noel whispered as well. He tucked his hands under the suit jacket to feel the tight button up shirt and that incredible body underneath. “But I can’t just leave without.”

“I can go down and see if they need me,” Noel nodded and dug his hands into his sides, “I can ask for some time, maybe under an hour, but…”

“But…?” Noel looked up hopefully, feeling his body react to the chance at them being alone. 

“But I’m not just going to let our conversation about why you’re here just drop.” Noel tried to move but he grabbed his shoulder. “No, no turning away from me this time. We don’t have to have some big discussion, you can make it easy and just tell me.”

Noel didn’t want to. He didn’t want to admit it to Cameron or himself. Shit was real after that. He couldn’t just pretend. But Cameron wasn’t giving him an option. 

“It’s not just about sex.” Noel whispered quickly but could not meet his eyes. “I didn’t come all this way just for that.”

Cameron softened. “I know baby.” He leaned down to lightly kiss his lips, trying hard not to get caught up just yet. “Just gimme a second.”

Noel nodded and let him go. When Cameron left, he took a deep, shaky breath. He tried to walk around to shake the adrenaline off, adrenaline caused by the fact that they could easily be caught. The world would know. Layla would know and he felt like it would be an easier way to go about this than that talk.

The stairs creaked and Cameron walked back in, his eyes had that wicked glint. “Well?”

“I don’t have a scene for at least 45 minutes.”

Noel nodded, lips threatening to turn into a full blown, glorious smile. “Here?”

Cameron shook his head. “Down the hall. There are a million rooms.” He nodded down the hall and started walking.

Noel moved steadily after him, unabashedly eyeing Cameron’s ass in those tight slacks. He followed like a puppy nipping at his heels until Cameron stopped at the last door on the right and opened it. 

Inside was dark until Cameron hit the lights, showing him the exquisite room. King sized bed with sheets the color of blood, a medieval looking headboard matched the side tables and the chairs in the corner. It looked like something out of Dracula's Castle.

He stepped in further and let Cameron shut them in together and lock the door. He turned and Cameron had leaned back against the door, hands tucked into his pockets. He looked so out of place and like he belonged there. 

“We talking first?” Noel asked, hoping it would be no. He didn’t want to kill the mood they tried to create bur just jumping into bed wasn’t smart until they knew where they stood.

“We are. I don’t think I could do it after.” Cameron gave a smile. “So, do I need to prompt you and turn this into a bigger deal, or do you just want to start?”

Like it was that easy. If it was, it wouldn’t even matter what he, they, had to say. They didn’t have to do this shit before and there was the issue. “What should I say?” 

Cameron looked at him. “The truth.”

Noel nodded and leaned against the columns by the footboard and crossed his arms, trying to protect himself. “The truth…” he tried out the words like they were spoken in another language. The truth was good. But dangerous. “I missed you.” 

Cameron smiled but stayed quiet. 

“Like, more than what I’m used to. More than I should.” That was the ugly truth. Clean and clear. “Even that two year split didn’t feel as bad as a few months did this time.”

“Yeah, I felt it too.” He admitted easily. 

Noel blinked widely, surprised. “Just this past time, right? Since Chicago?”

Cameron shook his head. “No, for me it was before that. I thought about you a lot over those two years. Felt things.”

Holy shit. Was this happening? 

“Like that?” his voice shook, uncertain. 

“Like that.” Cameron smiled. “I don’t know when it happened, and believe me, I’ve tried to think about when, but I think it was all those times.”

Noel listened intently, afraid to breathe too hard.

“Every time we were together, our friendship played a part, our working relationship too. But I think it was all of it.”

Noel nodded because it made sense. And he was happy he wasn’t alone. “Me coming here, it just happened. I had some time off from Chicago, and I was at home, stalking you…” 

Cameron chuckled.

“Knew you were here for a bit and the next thing I know, I’m on a 22 hour flight. Then I blinked and I was here.”

“I see.”

“The thing that got me, what occurred to me just before I called you, was that I made no effort to stop myself, to go somewhere else. It was New York, just because you were here.”

Cameron pushed off the door and slowly walked to him. “I didn’t mean to make a big deal out of it last night, but we both know it’s a big deal.”

Noel nodded. “I know, and I know all this isn’t what we signed up for, what you signed up for.”

“Noel…” Cameron lifted the ball cap off his head and tossed it into one of the chairs. “You know this had to be coming. All those years we were together but not, just out of reach, has led to this moment.”

“What moment?” He breathed heavily, staring into eyes that didn’t belong to Cameron. 

“Us, baby, us. You and me. For real.” Cameron stroked his face with a gloved hand and watched how Noel shivered lightly. 

Noel knew what it was. It’s all it could have been. “I love you.” His voice shook as he said it out loud but in the back of his mind, he’d known it for some time. 

Cameron cupped his face with both hands. “I love you baby.” He closed his eyes when Noel did. “I have for a while.”

“So, what do we—” Noel was cut off by maroon lips against his own. Laying claim. He melted against him, arms around his neck. 

It was there. As plain as day. And there was no going back.

Noel pulled back to take a deep breath and noticed Cameron’s smudged lips. A flash of heat spread down his back because of it. It wasn’t unlike when Layla's got smudged, but it provoked the lust inside him to see it on Cameron.

“Your mouth.” Cameron breathed and thumbed Noel’s red tinted lips. “Like you’ve been licking them raw.”

Noel groaned. “I gotta admit Cam, this whole thing…” he motioned to Cameron in general, “it’s fuckin workin for me.”

“Yeah? You should see me in character.”

He groaned deep in his chest, digging his nails into Cameron’s red shirt. “Oh, I did. Made me hard every second I watched you.”

“You wanna play a little baby?” Cameron palmed Noel through his jeans and rubbed him. “I wanna play.”

Noel pushed against Cameron’s hand. “Play how?”

“Little role play.” He moved his mouth to his ear and licked over it. “You wanna play with me?”

Noel nodded fast. “Tell me what to do.” His hand moved down, mimicking Cameron’s movements. 

Cameron growled at the contact against his dick, but he pulled away from him. “I’m gonna play me, off brand Joker, and you’re gonna be my Batman.”

Fuck, this was sexy for some reason. Maybe it was just Cameron that made it sexy like that. “And what am I gonna do, hmm? Kick your ass and wait for back up?” 

Cameron smirked. “No Bruce, this is my story, it is I that shall win. After all, all bad guys start out good.”

Noel swallowed thickly watching Cameron transform back into Jeremiah Valeska in an instant, just like he saw earlier. God, this was oddly sexy.

He squared his shoulders and deepened his voice as much as possible as he stepped up. “Sorry Jeremiah, I can’t allow you to destroy Gotham, this is my home.”

Cameron groaned and took a step forward, slowly removing his suit jacket and saw blue eyes widen, eyebrows lifting as he bit his bottom lip. “Oh Brucie, don’t you mean our home? Gotham is mine as well and you need to learn how to share.”

“I will take you down Jeremiah.” Noel smirked, feeling totally goofy as well as turned on by all of it. The makeup Cameron wore helped. “I will keep you locked away if need be.”

Cameron couldn’t help his groan as he moved forward again. “I like that idea Bruce. I like it so very much.” He peeled the suspenders off his shoulders.

“God,” Noel whined. Cameron in suspenders was out of his wildest dreams. “Won’t you try and stop me?”

Cameron took off his tie and tightly wrapped it around Noel’s wrists. “Of course. I can’t let you get away now Brucie, now that you know I’m alive.” Cameron spun Noel around to lean him back against the bed. “I need to convince you how much you need me alive.”

Noel spread his legs for Cameron, already breathing hard. His dick pressed against his pants, begging to get out. “Convince me Miah,” he rolled his hips forward, “better do it hard, make sure I know better.”

Cameron pushed him back to lay on the bed and lifted up his shirt. “Fuck.” He licked from hip to hip. “You’ve been so bad Bruce, and you need to be taught a lesson.” He kissed his way back up, groaning each time a maroon kiss print was left on silky white skin. “Don’t you want that?”

“I want it,” his entire body was on board with anything Cameron wanted to do. “I want it so bad.”

Cameron’s mouth was all over him, leaving those lip stick prints every few inches of skin until his entire upper body was covered in them. Fuck, he loved it. Noel wanted them all over his body, in places people, Layla, would be able to see and there would be no doubt where they came from. 

“Scoot up the bed.” Cameron whispered between heated kisses, quickly kicking off his dress shoes.

It was difficult to wiggle up the bed with your hands tied. It wasn’t a loose knot either, Cameron tied it tight until it bit into his skin. He moved back slowly, watching yellow-green eyes hyper focused on him.

“Hands above your head.” Cameron slowly crawled onto the bed, in between Noel’s thighs. 

Noel listened, eyes wide as he watched Jeremiah crawl to him. It was hard to even say Cameron because this didn’t look like him. “Take your clothes off.”

Cameron smiled and settled in the heels of his feet. “You first baby.” He pulled off his shoes and socks first, then peeled his jeans and boxers off, nearly drooling over pale legs, the shirt was pushed up as far as it could go with Noel’s hands tied. 

Noel lay there naked, on full display for Cameron. The shirt had begun to fall, slowly obscuring his view but he wasn’t about to suggest untying him. “Now you. Let me see you Cam.”

Cameron moved off the bed long enough to pop the button on his slacks and let them fall to the floor, wearing no boxers under them, then the buttons on his shirt seemed to take forever and Noel’s eyes widened when he peeled them from his shoulders.

“Jesus Cam...” Noel groaned and felt his dick leaking all over the place when he realized Cam hadn’t been wearing boxers. “Free ballin it at work?”

Cameron nodded and bent down to retrieve the small bottle of lotion he found down stairs, before slinking back up the bed. “Don’t like how they get all bunched up and inside those suites are very soft.” He winked and started to kiss up his leg, starting at his ankle.

“Gonna get that makeup all over me, aren’t you?” Noel let out a soft groan when Cameron’s tongue curled around the inside of his knee. “I’m thinkin you should wear it more often.”

Cameron moved to the other ankle, leaving kiss prints until he could lick around Noel’s other knee. “It looks so dark against you.” He thumbed a print he’d left on Noel’s hip and smiled when it didn’t smudge. 

Fuck, Cameron was seriously trying to take him apart slowly. “Please hurry Cam.” He wiggled his hips, so his dick practically waved at him. “We don’t have much time.”

Noel was right, sadly. He skipped his thick thighs and licked right up the left side of his dick, tracing that thick, pulsing vein until Noel let out a deep groan. “Better?”

“God yes,” he gripped the shirt with his tied hands and moved to get a better look of Cameron repeating the tongue action on the other side. “Fuckin missed it.”

“I missed it too babe.” Cameron whispered against the top of his sticky head. “Lift your legs for me.”

Noel lifted his legs, unable to will away his blush when Cameron groaned and bent down. His legs were shaking, nearly smacking Cameron’s face as he bent down and spread him open. “Cam…”

“Shhh, don’t want anyone to hear you.” Cameron peeked up to watch as Noel moved the trapped shirt down into his mouth, gripping it hard with his teeth. “Good boy.”

Cameron helped Noel keep his thighs up and dipped his head down to lick around him, spreading his spit so Noel’s tight little hole was shiny with it. “You ever play here baby? Hmm, when you think of me?”

Noel nodded as he whined low in his throat. He did finger himself when he thought of Cam. It made his orgasm nearly 5 times as strong as just jerking off. But it wasn’t the real thing and his body knew it the moment Cameron pushed two slick fingers into him.

“Shit…” he mumbled around the shirt clenched between his teeth. Even with his hands tied, he moved them between his legs and grabbed Cameron’s strong arm, feeling it tense and flex as he opened him up.

“That’s it baby,” Cameron kissed the inside of one juicy thigh, “I can’t wait until you’re all mine. Then I can plug you up and fuck you in an instant.” He groaned and pushed a third finger alongside the other two. “Would you like that?”

Noel nodded, eyes rolling back as he pictured it all. All that sweet talk as Cameron worked him open then pushed a plug to keep him ready. He started to rock his hips as much as he could, getting his skilled fingers in deeper.

“Fuck, I knew you’d like that baby. You remember what you said last time?” Cameron slicked up his dick as he waited for the response.

“I remember.” He spit the shirt out and it came out as a deep croaking sound. “And I still want it.”

Cameron growled. “Turn over, let me see that ass.” He slapped his thigh hard and offered no help.

Noel rolled to the side, smashing his dick against the sheets and keeping his arms above his head. He all but felt Cameron licking his lips. “Now what?”

He grabbed two, big handfuls and squeezed. Loving how it overflowed his hands. “On your knees, split em wide and stay close to the bed.”

Noel wiggled into position, legs split so wide his dick touched the bed. “Like that?”

“Fuck…just like that baby.” Cameron gave his ass a hard slap, seeing it jiggle made his dick twitch. He leaned back to grab Noel’s dick and worked it fast.

“Yes…God, Cam.” Noel gripped the sheets and gave into it, letting Cameron work his dick just the way he liked it. “I need you in me.”

Cameron’s entire body spasmed out, just from those simple words. He released Noel’s dick with firm reluctance and moved up until he had that perfect angle. “Gonna work it good for me?” he added more lotion to his cock, then to Noel’s hole, groaning when it glistened.

“I’ll do anything you want Cam, just fuckin please, get inside.” He begged and wiggled his ass. “I just need that big dick, I need it bad.”

A few strokes had his dick aching to feel how tight he was. Cameron rubbed against him, hearing all those pretty gasps as he pushed in. “Noel…” his voice shook, and he rested his head against his back. “Never ceases to amaze how tight you are.”

He panted and pushed his ass down to feel the head slip in, thick and wet and pulsing, “Fuck yes…God, nothing else is big enough.”

Cameron kept slowly pushing in, leaned back enough to see Noel’s puffy hole opening, stretching as he took it all. One of his hands moved to Noel’s lower back and kept him still. “Shit...shit…” he slid out, then back in, working him open with each slide. “Nothing else? Hmm, what have you tried?”

“S-stuff.” He stuttered as Cameron bottomed out. His entire body relaxed at the feeling of being full like this again. He never thought he would crave dick so much but look at him, whining like a bitch and twerking his ass out. 

“Better not be anyone else inside you.” He growled as his fist moved up to pull Noel’s hair and yank him back. “Has someone else been inside this ass?”

Noel kept moving, backing his ass up and down his dick. “Like anyone could compare…fuck no, no one. But I bought a toy.”

"A toy huh?" Cameron tapped Noel’s legs for him to lay flat on the bed, thighs spread. Noel bought a toy, fuck yes. He rewarded him with a few hard, deep thrusts into him. “Fuck baby…so deep I bet you feel it in your gut, huh?”

He could hardly breathe. Face smashed into the sheets, panting and moaning and begging, back to back, unable to stop and catch his breath. Each thrust had his entire body moving up, towards the headboard and the pounding in his ass was so incessant, so consistent, he couldn’t offer any movement.

“I do feel it Cam,” and he did, he really did feel it in his gut, in his throat, pushing and pounding into him. “Feels so fucking good…”

"Tell me about this toy..." he growled. "Better not be bigger than me."

"Fuck! It's not...just something I use when I think of you."

"Good, because this is the only dick you'll ever need." Cameron slowly as he brought his body down to lay the length of Noel’s. Pushing his face deep into the side of his neck, smelling him. “You smell the same baby.” He nipped his ear.

His hands moved back to grip dark hair and pulled him closer as he turned his head for that sloppy, wet, messy kiss that had him needy for more. “What do I smell like?” He whimpered in between kisses.

Cameron slid in deeper, right into Noel’s prostate from that needy moan spilling out of his throat. “Wanna know, hmm?”

Noel nodded and linked his fingers with Cameron’s, pushed into to the sheets. “Fuck, I’m close Cam,” he moved against the bed, working his dick hard into the sheets. “Tell me when I come.”

Cameron nodded and slipped one hand under Noel’s body to grip his shoulder and keep him in place as he pulled his hips back and slammed forward. “This ass has me so sprung Noel. Fuck.” He tucked his face next to Noel’s ear, ready to tell him what he wanted to hear. 

“Oh God…fuck, Cam. Please…” 

“God…” His was coming too, quick and powerful. “You wanna know baby…” he felt Noel’s entire body tremble. 

“Now, now!”

“You smell like mine.” Cameron growled and felt Noel start to shake as he came, pumping into the bed as much as he could.

“Cam.” Noel whined.

“Fuck, you smell like you belong to me baby.” He bit the side of his neck hard, imprinting his teeth as he came inside him. Coating every inch of his hole with it.

Noel was boneless as Cameron slowly pushed in and out, kissing over his bite mark. He smelled like Cam's. He was Cameron’s. He really was. 

“Baby?” Cameron’s voice was rough, tired.

“Yeah?” Noel answered sleepily. 

“You know that, right?” he nuzzled against his red hair, smiling. Happy his natural color was back. 

“That I’m yours?” He felt Cameron nod. “Of course I know Cam. I’ve always known that.” He turned his head and greedily accepted Cameron’s tongue sliding between his lips with a groan. 

Cameron moved back and slid slowly out of him. “Come here.” He moved Noel to his side and connected their lips again. Kissing with something more. Something real. Undeniable.

Noel looped his tied hands behind Cam's neck and easily gave into him. Into anything Cam wanted. Anything he needed was his. He just wanted to keep feeling like this. Happy, sated. Loved. 

“Cam…” he whispered as they broke apart but not away. “I…uh,” he searched Cam's beautiful face, smudged red lips and everything. 

“I know baby,” he kissed him softly. “And I love you too.”

**

Noel walked down the hallway to the hotel 2 hours later and entered the room with a quick flashing green light. Layla was laying on the bed, book in hand. She smiled at him.

“Hey babe.”

He leaned against the door, trying to smile back and mean it. “Hey.”

“You have a nice visit?”

His eyebrows rose. “Visit?”

“With Cam?” she smiled. “He called me, said he kidnapped you on set.”

Fuck. Cameron to the damn rescue. Setting him up with a bullshit alibi that was all true. “Yeah, I guess Gotham is filming here. Stopped to say hello.” 

Noel dropped his gift bag on the desk and shrugged out of his hoodie. Cam’s hoodie. It nearly took an hour to scrub all those lip prints off his body, fuckin shame. He loved them. Wanted to keep em there all the time. Not to mention the bite mark on his neck and the indents from the tie on his wrists. He was used well and put up wet.

“That’s nice.” She smiled. “Happy you two got together again. Oh, I ordered food.”

He nodded and walked past the bed and into the bathroom without a word. Cameron had cleaned him up as much as possible, but gravity was a bitch and he was covered in come. 

Leaving again had been one of the hardest things he had to do. Especially now that those three words were out in the open. Making them vulnerable. 

He was going to leave Layla. There was no way around it anymore. Noel didn’t want to live like this. It was the only thing he could think about as he stepped into the hot shower and once again washed Cam down the drain.

Layla had him for 14 years. That was a lifetime. He’d barely had Cameron. Less than 3 years if you smashed the times together. It was time for more. They deserved more. 

**

Layla got up off the bed as someone knocked on the door. “Just a sec!” She called and went to open it, smiling.

“Here’s your order ma’am, $24.50.”

Layla moved Noel’s hoodie…one that didn’t look familiar, to grab her wallet and fish out the money. She kept eyeing the hoodie. Noel hadn’t left with one.

“$30, thank you.” She smiled and took the food to the table. She looked towards the bathroom as she picked the hoodie up and held it up. It was a good size too big for Noel. 

Maybe Cameron let him borrow one? She shrugged, content with that answer until something at the neck of it caught her eye. She brought it up close and touched it with her thumb and her eyes widened.

Red lipstick….


	2. By My Side

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noel decides to tell Layla about him and Cameron

Be My Batman  
Part two: By My Side

Noel eagerly paced their hotel room. From the large bed by the window, to the bathroom, then to the table. Over and over, trying to run from that 'I'm gonna get caught’ feeling. It was such a rush, it added gasoline to his already boiling blood and it felt like he could do anything.

Cameron was on his way. 

Layla had left half an hour ago, off to see the sights with a friend she had in town. Noel never got a name, but he hadn’t stalled her to ask. She could be going out meeting a man for all he cared, or fucking half of New York and he wouldn’t bat an eye. 

Yes, he was aware how fucked up that was to say and think about your wife, but that was nothing compared to the cheating and the sneaking. As bad as it felt, or used to feel, it never outweighed the pleasure he got from being with Cameron. Not just sex, as that was mind blowing, but just being around him. That ‘in love' feeling. 

The second she was gone, he called Cameron. Just a few hours apart had him coming apart at the seams. Layla had happily fallen asleep after his shower, good because he thought about Cameron instead of forcing another round of sexs 

Noel had no idea when all the stuff she did on the regular, like apply make up or giving him those sweet glances, got on his nerves. How or when did he stop liking them? And why hadn’t he noticed? It felt like he was dropped into a hole, robbed of all those things he used to like, to love, and emerged as a Cameron hungry freak. All the shit she did now, he hated. He wanted to do those things with Cameron, not with her. 

He wanted those sleepy mornings, lazy sex and sweet kisses, even morning breath. He wanted to get ready for their day together, he wanted the coffee and breakfast and goodbye kisses. Texts and calls throughout the day. He wanted to come home, to their home and kiss like it had been ages since they saw each other. He wanted them cooking dinner together, burning it when they focused on touching each other more than the food. He wanted love and affection and happiness. He wanted all of Cameron’s smiles, all of his happiness and sadness. Each tear cried. Through struggle and prosperity. Fuck, he wanted it all. Over and over again.

It used to be Layla he saw, for years. Happy years, bad weeks or months. Time apart didn’t effect him until Shameless. Until he met Cameron Monaghan, who played Ian Gallagher and had successfully ripped him away from her. He never saw it coming and if he had, Noel doubted he’d have tried to stop it. It felt too good. Too real. Now, long dark curls were replaced by short red hair. Brown eyes turned green at every corner. Manicured nails turned to blunt fingers and rough palms. There was no going back now. He tried that and it hadn’t worked.

Noel was pulled from his scattered, broken mind when there was a knock at the door. His breath caught because he knew who was on the other side. The only one who mattered to him now. He didn’t hesitate to yank open the door and pull Cameron in before he even got a good look at him. Noel gave a cursory glance around the hallway and only stepped back when he found it empty. He shut the door and locked it, then sagged against it.

“Baby, you okay with this?” Cameron asked, watching him.

Noel opened his eyes and groaned. Cameron was out of costume for the time. His hair was red, thanks to a dozen or so washes, his face clear of all that pale white make up, his lips were their natural pink, the same color as his nipples. Instead of that colorful, fitting suit, he wore ratty blue jeans and an old band t-shirt. He looked so fucking good, all he could do was stare and hope that Cameron understood his silence.

He did.

Cameron gave a cocky smile as he stepped into his space. Noel swallowed all the shit he wanted to blurt out, mesmerized by his green eyes and that smirk. Nobody ever looked as good, as the only person you wanted to see. 

“I see someone missed me.” Cameron crowded him against the door until their bodies lined up. “I missed you too.”

Noel sighed deeply at the contact. He was starved for it. “Even 6 hours is too damn long.”

“Way too long.” Cameron cupped his face with both hands. “You’ve changed so much in only a handful of months.”

“Have I?” Noel asked and nuzzled into his hand, feeling his soft but scratchy palms. “Physically no, mentally yes.”

“Physically too baby. Older, but in that good way. A little thinner as well, and you know how I feel about that.” 

Noel blushed when Cameron lifted his eyebrows in challenge. “Yeah, yeah. You like me all chunky.”

“Not chunky Noel, the word is thick. And I like you all the time. I was just pointing out what I see.” He smoothed over one dark circle under his eye. “And you’re tired.”

“I am tired.” He repeated. “I’m tired of not seeing you. Of not having you. These months have been hell Cam.” 

Normally, he didn’t whine too much about his life. It was great. He had fame, just the amount he wanted, money wasn’t an issue anymore. He could buy temporary happiness. Let it comfort him in the form of booze or drugs, sex even. Shit he didn’t need or already had two of. Vacations to the beach, which he loved. But it was fleeting. It stayed long enough for the desired affect to wear off and he was left feeling empty and tired.

“Yes, they have.” He sighed and leaned forward to rest their heads together. “But they don’t have to be like that anymore. We can have this,” he lightly kissed his lips, “all the time now. I want it all the time.”

Noel slipped his hands up Cameron’s shirt and gripped his back tightly. “Promise? All the time? Because I can’t go months again Cam.”

“Yes, all the time. I promise. It’s been so hard not to reach out to you. To tell you and demand you pick me.” Cameron spoke against his lips, eager to taste him again. “I guess that’s why it shocked me that you came here for me, I thought I’d dreamt the whole thing.”

Noel pushed away from the door and slowly walked them back. Each step, his hands moved over silky, warm skin. “You have those dreams often?”

Cameron nodded and moved with him, his hands moving down over Noel’s strong, buff chest. “I constantly have dreams about you baby. All kinds,” he pushed his hands under his shirt, “some of us talking or kissing, rutting in closets on set, hearing my name leave your lips again and again.”

Noel groaned, slipping his hands down to get a good squeeze of his incredible ass. Still as tight as ever. “You always did like when I was loud.” He grinned and nipped his bottom lip. 

“Baby, you are always loud.” Cameron chuckled and turned them around, so Noel was nearing the bed. “I need you loud like that, every single time I take you.”

He had never been particularly loud during sex. A grunt here or there, a few key words but nothing as over enthusiastic as what Cameron brought out of him. Downright pornographic and nasty and it did wonders for their sex life. They had sex like it was their last meal before death, or like the world was on fire and they had to fuck their way through it. It was intense. 

Noel sat on the edge of the bed and Cameron stepped between his legs. All that smooth skin was so close. He pushed up his shirt and ran his lips and his nose all across it. Getting it deep into his lungs. Cameron’s hands pushed into his hair, urging him on as he kept him close. 

“Have any of those dreams last night after I left?” Noel asked between kisses. Each bump of his abs, running his tongue up and down the V of his hips. “You think about me?”

“I always think about you. I couldn’t even shower after. Needed to smell like you and sex and sweat.” Cameron lifted the hem of his shirt and hooked it behind his neck, getting it out of the way but kept it on. “Can you taste it?”

The taste was right at the edge of his hips. Noel groaned when he licked across it and pulled back. “I taste me.”

Cameron smirked. “Get up on the bed, I wanna see you laid out for me.”

Noel scooted up the bed, shoes and all, until his back was pressed against the headboard. He spread his legs and eye fucked the hell out of him. Jeans slung low on his dirty hips and he couldn’t wait to feel them pressed against his ass.

“Like this?” Noel winked and licked his bottom lip.

Cameron crawled up the bed between his legs, eyeing his growing bulge. “That’s perfect.” Instead of crawling between his thighs, he straddled them, sitting right on top of him. “Fuck, you really are hard for me.”

Noel gripped his hips, urging him to grind. “I’ll be harder when you tell me about that dream.”

When Cameron started to move, he flashed back to all those years ago. Filming Shameless and having Ian grind on his lap. Wearing those sparkly black shorts, trying to keep his hands off his gyrating body. How confused he had been then, warring with himself at every other turn. 

Not anymore. He could touch and feel as he liked. And he did. Noel wrapped one arm around his body, caging him by his lower back while his other hand stayed on his stomach, feeling him move. 

“I was dreaming of you riding me.” Cameron groaned as he closed his eyes, tipped his head back and remembered the way he moved, simulating it with his own body. “Fuck, the way you moved, each and every roll of your hips made me fall apart. I was begging for more.”

Noel groaned as he sat up, unable not to kiss all over his neck and chest. Sucking his hard nipples into his mouth until Cameron moved faster. “Was I moving like this?”

Cameron nodded, putting both hands behind him as he leaned back. “You did this too.” He swiveled his hips in a circular motion, seeing Noel’s eyes flutter closed. 

“God, that’s good.” He gasped and held onto both hips, pulling Cameron’s ass against him each time he moved. “Did I make you come?”

“Oh God, yes. I came to the sound of your ass hitting my thighs each time you slammed down.” 

Noel felt like he was going to come. This was nothing like that far away lap dance. They weren’t holding back their desires anymore but giving into each and every one of them. Pulling it around their naked bodies and rolling in each other. It was magic. It was true bliss. 

That bliss was shattered the moment they heard footsteps and keys bungling outside the door. They shared one moment of pure, heart stopping panic before they pulled apart. Scrambling to get shit into proper order. Noel fixed the messy sheets as Cameron fixed his shirt and turned on the tv and sat on the floor, back against the bed. Noel hurried to the mini fridge across the room and grabbed two beers.

He whistled sharply at Cameron as the door was being unlocked. Cameron looked over and he tossed the beer, opened his own and together they chugged half of it. He was face deep in the fridge when the door was being pushed open.

Layla was standing in the open doorway, bags littered up her arms, keys in one hand and a coffee in the other. He watched her survey the room, looking at Cameron on the floor and him across the room.

He could have sworn he saw that knowing look in her eyes, like she knew, but that was impossible. He was just anxious and panicked until she smiled brightly at them.

“Noel, you didn’t tell me was stopping by.”

Layla set her bags on the bed as Cameron soon up. She hugged him and he caught nervous green eyes on him. He offered a smile just as they pulled back and she turned to him.

“Yeah, sorry. Last minute. You have a good time?” he smiled at her as they embraced. She may or may not have hugged him too long and too hard, but it could have been his imagination. 

“Oh, it was good. I’d forgotten how much I loved New York.” She smiled at them. “So, what are you two doing all locked up in the dark. It’s so beautiful out.”

Noel deflated a little bit when her smile remained and went to open up the curtains. Light shone in, eagerly illuminating all their sins. Sins he craved. Sins he needed. Especially when the sun blazed through his hair, making it look otherworldly. 

“Just talkin, catchin up a little. It’s been a few months since we got together.” Noel winked at Cameron, the smile in return reminded him that this was all worth it. 

“I remember, you two barely saw each other on that last day.” Layla moved back towards them, settling in one of the chairs.

Noel’s mind took a little vacation again, to the day she brought up. The day he let himself into Cameron’s hotel room. The hidden key in the upper left corner of the doorway. It made his body tremble and ache to remember how painfully good that night was. 

“Yeah, just during filming.” Cameron smiled at her. “So, how have you been Layla?”

Noel turned away as she started in on her whining speech about him being gone, off filming in Chicago and all the nothing she had seen of him. He busied himself by drinking the rest of his beer and grabbing another one.

“The show should be a big hit. Everyone’s talking about it.” Cameron beamed with pride, his eyes carelessly raking up the back of Noel’s body. 

“Honey?” 

Noel blinked back into the conversation and realized they’d been talking about him. He turned back and leaned against the wall, beer in hand. “Yeah?”

“Cameron was complimenting your show.” 

Noel didn’t look over but fuck, he wanted to. Cameron had that dangerously sexy smile on his face again. “Oh, thanks. It’s not Shameless or Gotham,” he earned a chuckle from them both, “but it’s nice. Good to have something to do again."

Layla rolled her eyes, like he knew she would, but Cameron nodded because he knew what it felt like not to have work. To just sit at home. It was nice to kick back, sleep in. Enjoy the sun and friends. Stay out late and get drunk, high even. But it got old after so much time had passed. He needed stimulation. He needed his work. Now, he needed Cameron. 

“God Noel, you make it sound like a little time off, vacations to the beach and nonstop sex is bad or something.”

He could not hide his wince fast enough. What had gotten into her? Was she that mad over the comment about work? She hardly spoke about their private life to people. And yes, they used to do all that, even the sex but not for years. Cameron didn’t wince or react. But Noel could see the slight hurt, the pain in his eyes. 

“Of course it’s not bad babe,” he wanted to vomit, “you know I get restless.” 

“Come on Noel, vacations and nonstop sex sounds way better then work.” Cameron laughed.

Layla burst out into giggles and Noel really wanted to vomit. Did Cameron really think the nonstop sex stuff was happening now? After last night and just moments before she walked in? Cameron was hurt, agreeing with her. To piss him off or let him know how much it hurt to hear that.

Layla sighed. “Yeah, but it’s been awhile for both those things. Maybe this will be our shot. Right babe?”

Noel smiled at her, happy that it satisfied her momentarily. God, he felt sick to his stomach. He wanted to scream and cry and tell her the truth. He wanted Cameron to know, without a doubt that he wanted all of him. Only him. 

“Well, I hate to cut and run but I need a shower. That sun is unforgiving.” Layla smiled as she stood up. “Cameron, it was so nice to see you again.”

Cameron accepted the hug with a smile. A fake one. “Good to see you too Layla. Sorry for nabbing your…husband.” He shot Noel a look. “I won’t be taking up any more of his time.”

Noel’s throat closed on him, that gagging feeling rising up fast. He had to swallow over and over to keep from vomiting everywhere. 

“No need for that Cameron.” Layla pulled back. “We should all have dinner tonight. Maybe you can bring that pretty girl of yours.”

Fuck. That feeling increased and he had to turn and dump his beer into the trash. 

“That sounds like a great idea. I will see if she can make it. If not, I’m sure I can find someone to fill a chair for one dinner.” 

“Wonderful! I’ll have Noel call you when I book a spot.”

Noel smiled as she turned to kiss his cheek and wandered into the bathroom, shutting the door quietly. It almost felt like she was doing it on purpose. With malice. Impossible. But that’s what it felt like.

Noel waited until he heard the shower kick on, then the stream interruption signaling she stepped in and wasn’t lurking by the door. “What the fuck Cam?!”

Cameron deflated and put his head in his hands as he sat on the edge of the bed. “I know, I’m sorry.”

“You gotta know we don’t do that shit anymore. We haven’t in years. I don’t know why she’s sayin that.”

“You think she knows?” He whispered as he looked up.

“No, no way.” He moved to crouch in front of him. “She just wants people to think we are still the same happy couple and we aren’t.”

Cameron’s eyes were sad, glossed over and it physically hurt him to see it. Like it was his own pain. He stood and captured his mouth on the way up, locking them into a deep, demanding, life affirming kiss. Cameron’s cupped his face and deepened it. Moving their tongues together like they wanted to crawl into each other and live there.

They broke apart, breathless and smiling. “Please tell me you didn’t change your mind.”

Noel shook his head without hesitation. “No, I didn’t Cam. I want you, all of you. I can’t fake it with her anymore.” He kissed each cheek, then his forehead before he buried his face into soft red hair. “Cancel for dinner. I’m gonna tell her tonight.”

Cameron looked at him with wide eyes. “Baby,” he cursed and lowered his voice with a sharp glance to the bathroom door, “what about her proving the cheating thing when you file for divorce? Can’t she just take all your shit?”

Noel shook his head, not anxious about that at all. “No, we signed a prenup. All my shit is mine, all her shit is hers. We don’t even have one of those cheating clauses.”

“Why not?”

Noel chuckled. “After 10 years, it was clear we wouldn’t cheat on each other. We got married, then you and I started up.” 

Cameron slumped, relieved. “You’re really gonna tell her? Tonight?”

“Yes Cam,” he took both of his cold hands in his own and kissed the backs of them, “call and cancel, work came up or something and I will tell her. Just those few hours without you last night, I was crawling out of my skin.” 

“Did you sleep with her when you came back?”

“No, I didn’t. I had to shower and get all the lipstick off and went to bed right after.” Noel bent to kiss him again. “Please don’t worry. I don’t want that with her anymore.”

Cameron stood up and pulled Noel close. “I know. I already know. It just…I don’t know, made me nervous.”

“You have nothing to be nervous over Cam.” Noel backed them up a little until he was flush against the door. “Just a few hours more hours and we can have that dinner together.”

Cameron nosed his jaw, nipping at it. “Naked and in my hotel room I hope.”

“Fuck, anywhere you want. Hotel, restaurant, naked in Central Park.” Cameron smiled. “Anywhere.” 

“And if I wanted you right here, against this wall?” Cameron reached between them, stroking over him. “What would you do?”

Noel groaned and tipped his head back. “I’d turn, drop my pants and give you what you wanted. What I want.” 

“Dirty, naught boy Noel.” Cameron whispered in his ear. “Why don’t you walk me out, hmm? Maybe we can mess around in the stairwell.”

Noel nodded and shoved him off, made sure he had his room key and pulled Cameron out of the room in the blink of an eye. The second they made it into the stairwell, Cameron was on him. Pushing him up against the wall, the railing, he even tried for the steps.

“I need in you.” Cameron groaned, pulling Noel’s leg up high on his hip to push against him. “Wanna let me in baby?”

Noel shook his head, despite his entire body shouting ‘yes' to high heaven. “No time, no lube.”

Cameron growled, half angry, insanely horny and pushed against him again. “The fuck are we doin then? This isn’t gonna be enough.”

Noel loved how much Cameron needed it. Just as much as he did. He forced Cameron to put his leg down and pushed him back a step before dropping to his knees on the steps. “How about my mouth? That good enough?”

“Fuck Yeah, that’s more than enough.”

They both scrambled to unbutton his jeans and pulled them down enough to get him out. Noel groaned when it rubbed across his lips. “You gonna fall down the stairs?”

“I might.” Cameron smiled. He moved off the railing and took a seat on the steps, not bothered by the coldness against his ass. “Good like this?”

Noel nodded, wiggled between his thighs on the lower step and licked a slow line up the front of him. “Oh yeah, it’s good like this.”

“Won’t take me long this time, too worked up.” Cameron wound his hands in Noel’s hair, bringing him closer. 

“Better not waste the time we have then.” Noel winked, gripped him at the base and took him down in one go. Cameron’s hips bucked, forcing him to pull back a little before going back down, taking the inch he had to give up.

“Goddamn your mouth is just….fuck.” Cameron tipped his head back as he groaned.

Noel wound his arms around both of Cameron’s thighs and pulled him forward, tightening his hold. He bobbed his head up and down, opening his throat so when Cameron started thrusting, he could take it all with a groan. 

“You like that baby?” Cameron asked as he sped up, thrusting into his mouth at a steady pace. “Tell me.”

Noel groaned, humming around him as his answer. Cameron was getting close. He could tell by the stuttered thrust of his hips and the way he leaked steadily into his mouth. Noel added a hand, chasing his mouth each time he moved up and down.

“Right there baby,” Cameron started to pant, feeling it threatening to overtake him. “You gonna swallow me?”

Noel nodded and put his entire arm into it.

“So close. Fuck, let me see your eyes.” Cameron begged and gripped his hair tighter.

Noel looked up; one single glance had Cameron coming hotly down his throat. He shut his eyes, wanting to swallow it but resisted. He moved back, mouth closed, and Cameron immediately knew. 

“Come here.”

Noel moved forward, groaning into the kiss as he used his tongue to push Cameron’s come into his mouth. Cameron whimpered and fed it back to him, back and forth, again and again until it was gone. Leaving them with sticky tongues, panting as they pulled apart

“Nasty,” Cameron grinned and licked the corner of his mouth for the last taste.

Noel nodded, not even disagreeing. “You love it.”

“I love you.” He smiled and tucked himself away and stood, helping Noel stand as well. “My turn?”

Noel shook his head. “No time, I can’t even walk you the rest of the way down.”

“Such a gentlemen.” 

Noel pulled Cameron close by his shirt, breathing past his own need to come. “Got that right. I swallow and walk you to your car, that’s romance nowadays.” 

Cameron chuckled. “So, tonight, right? Promise?”

“I promise. I’ll have to call with the time, and you can cancel then or wait a bit after to cancel.”

“Okay, good. Then you can come stay with me tonight, dinner, right?”

Noel pushed on his tip toes to kiss him again. “Yes and yes. Tonight, you and me, dinner. Sex everywhere.”

“Sounds like a date baby. I love you.” 

“Love you.” Noel smiled and forced himself to let Cameron move on wobbly legs down the stairs. Each step made his body ache, then one last glance before he couldn’t see him. 

Now he had to go up and act again. Acting. His job and he was good at it. What he wasn’t good at, as Layla and her newly found attitude. It was messin with him and Cameron and he needed to let the shit she said slide, and not let it change his plans. 

Layla was just coming out of the bathroom, her hair wrapped in a towel and another around her body, as he stepped back in. 

“Hey, where’d you go?”

He tossed his room key on the table and leaned against it. “Just walked Cam out.”

“Oh good, I’m so excited about dinner tonight.” Layla made her way to him.

Noel grinned and stood. He grabbed her behind the neck and kissed her hard. Pushing his tongue into her mouth, wondering if she could taste Cameron still. 

Layla pulled back and smiled. “I’m gonna go out for a bit. I know I was Just out, but I have nothing to wear for dinner.”

Noel nodded, feeling a little better after that kiss. A little payback for making waves between him and Cameron. It was sick, he knew that already. 

“Okay, I’m probably gonna lay down for a bit then take a shower.” Noel moved around her and flopped down on the bed. He knew as soon as she left, he’d be in the shower or calling Cameron, taking him up on that phone sex offer the other day. 

“Okay babe, don’t sleep too late.”

Noel rolled his eyes beneath his eyelids. Cameron loved to sleep late. Another reason he fucking loved him. One of many. While she moved around the room, getting ready, he thought of all they ways they’d be free after this. A little pain and discomfort in exchange for a lifetime of happiness. There was no choice but the obvious one.

**

This was it. The beginning of the end of his marriage. After Layla left, he called Cameron, had a heated and much needed round of phone sex. Then his shower and slipped into a newish pair of black slacks and a dark blue button up shirt, sleeves rolled to his elbows.

Layla had been gone longer then he thought she would be, and she didn’t come back with any clothes. She said she didn’t want to spend the extra money, but he could feel that something was off. She was quiet. That bright smile she left with was gone as well. 

He tried to make light conversation. About dinner at one of her favorite places. She answered in tight answers, always clipped short. Had something happened that he didn’t know about? 

“You sure about dinner?” Noel asked for the 5th time in the last hour.

He was finished, sitting at the table so he didn’t crease his pants. She was dressed down for such a nice place. A simple gray dress, coming to her thighs with a pair of ankle boots. 

Her hair wasn’t even styled as good as it normally was and her make up was toned down. 

“I said I was. Has Cameron called yet?”

Noel shook his head. He called Cameron with the time and the place, around 8 so it wasn’t too late. He was supposed to call and cancel, but he hadn’t yet 

“Well, maybe you should call? Make sure he’s not late.”

Noel studied her. She seemed like she was on autopilot. Going through the motions but not actually involved. 

His phone started to ring, and Layla stood up from the bed. “It’s him.”

“I’ll let you answer it; I need to use the restroom.”

Noel waited until she shut the door before he answered it. “Hey.”

“Baby, something is wrong.”

Noel furrowed his eyebrows. “Wrong how?”

“I was gonna chalk it up to her just being weird but can’t shake the feeling I got. Layla came to see me today.”

Noel was silent for a while. She lied to him about the shopping thing so she could see Cameron? She hadn’t been acting right since she left. Did she know? Or suspect something?

“Noel?” Cameron asked when he didn’t get a reply.

“Uh, I literally have no idea what to say to that.” He paced the room, glancing back and forth at the bathroom. “Um, what happened? What’d she want?”

“She wanted to know if you were with me the whole time and if you had been acting weird lately.”

“The whole time, like last night?” 

“Yeah, and she brought me back my hoodie.”

Noel looked around and the one he borrowed was gone. “Shit, you think she knows?”

“I have no idea. She said it was too big to be yours and you were with me so…”

Okay, so that didn’t necessarily prove she had a hunch about him and Cameron. It was just odd that she went there in the first place. “She told me she was going shopping. Why lie if she didn’t have something going on?”

Cameron sighed. “I have no idea baby. Maybe she has a gut feeling something is off. You still wanna do this tonight?”

This; as in end it with her. Even if she had a clue about what was going on, he wasn’t going to back out. Not after everything. Did he feel bad for hurting her? Yes. Was in preventable? Yes, yes. Was he sorry that it was ending? No. He wasn’t happy anymore. He didn’t love her like that. He loved Cameron like that.

“Maybe we should hold off.” Cameron suggested carefully.

“No, I decided I was gonna do it tonight. I don’t want to wait anymore. Months Cam, I waited months to get the guts to do this. I’m not gonna back out. If she already knows, then she should have an idea of what’s coming.”

Noel smiled when Cameron let out a sigh of relief. Stick to the plan and be happy. Give her a chance to be happy with that person who is right for her because it wasn’t him anymore. All he brought her the past few years was pain, even if she didn’t know it at the time.

“I love you so much Noel.” Cameron spoke softly.

Noel smiled. “I love you too.” He heard her fumble with the door. “I gotta go, call you after.” He ended the call and she stepped from the bathroom. Her eyes a little red. One look from her, just one when their eyes met, and he knew she knew already.

“I’m guessing that’s a no on dinner.” Layla moved slowly to sit at the edge of the bed. 

Noel tossed his phone on the table but kept eye contact. He wouldn’t shy away anymore. “Yeah, no dinner.”

They were silent for a few moments and she kept opening her mouth to speak but seemed to change her mind and closed it. He waited. This was the end. It only had to be nasty if they made it that way and she had all the right to. 

“How long?” Layla spoke softly, unable to meet his eyes.

There was no need to give her a date, she just wanted to know if it was recent or not. “Officially? A day.” She jerked her head up, eyes wide. And he knew she thought of yesterday. “Unofficially? Years.”

“Do you love him?” Layla asked, unable to keep the tears back.

Noel nodded instantly. “I do.” 

“I wish you’d have told me years ago, maybe it could have saved us more time and pain.” She swiped at her eyes.

“I know, and I didn’t mean to hurt you. I loved you so much.” Noel said as sincerely as possible because it was the truth. “When that changed, or why, I don’t know.”

Layla nodded.

“I just know that I need him, Layla.” Noel wanted to explain but it really didn’t matter why it happened, only that it did. She didn’t want or need excuses or reasoning. 

“I’ve felt a shift in us for awhile now. On and off. We drifted apart.” Layla smiled. “And I had a feeling you had someone else. The excuses for leaving or coming home late. Or not calling me when you’re filming. But I never expected it to he him.”

So, she did have a feeling. That explained her trying so hard to work on them as a couple for the past few years. She had been trying to save them and he hadn’t realized how serious it was. 

“Why did you go see him?” Noel asked, curious because she hadn’t played that hand when she could have.

“I saw the lipstick on the collar of his hoodie. I knew it was his because it was too big. I took it back, hoping he would tell me the lipstick was from a woman he was seeing,” Layla shook her head and a tear fell. “But when he turned and applied the same shade to his lips, the Gotham one, I knew.” 

Noel stayed quiet. He was unaware of the lipstick on it. And he knew why she went. Cameron was his best friend. Was. And she got more than she bargained for.

“I didn’t book dinner. I knew we wouldn’t make it there. I guess I just needed to see how far you would take it.”

“I wouldn’t have made us sit through dinner like that. This is awful enough.” He crossed his arms, really wanting to feel Cameron’s arms around him. “I didn’t plan this. In case you thought that. I didn’t even realize why I came here, why we came here, until we arrived, and it hit me. If it was just sex,” Layla flinched like he punched her, “I wouldn’t he come so far. That’s when I knew it was more.”

“You don’t need to explain.” She held her hand up. “I booked my ticket back to L.A. it leaves in the morning.”

Shit. That means she knew for sure what was coming and didn’t waste any time. He wasn’t sure why, but her not being angry, or not showing it anyways, felt so much worse then this. 

“It might take me a few days, but I’ll have my stuff out, probably; hopefully, before you get back.”

“You don’t have to do that. I can—” 

“I want to. I can’t live there anymore.” Layla took a deep breath. “I will also look into divorce lawyers.”

He couldn’t live in that house either. She would leave, then he would leave. Sell the place and get a new one for a new start. She seemed as eager to make it all officially over. 

What else was there to say after all that? It was the end. 14 years and it was over. Most Hollywood relationships didn’t last that long, or even half that long. It really was a miracle. Minus the last 5 years or so when he was involved with Cameron, sexually anyways. 

“Do I need to get another room?”

Noel shook his head. “No, I’ll go.”

She looked at him, a blurry figure. “You’ll go to him.”

It wasn’t a question, but he nodded anyways. “I know you won’t believe me, but I am sorry.”

“You’re right,” she stood, grabbed her hotel key and walked to the door, “I don’t believe you.” 

He didn’t reach out as she left. He didn’t run and beg her to stay. He didn’t want her to stay. Noel took a deep breath, closing his eyes as it all settled into him. It was over. Done. It didn’t take long to pack up his stuff. All of it. One bags worth. He left the gift he bought her from Time Square yesterday and hoped she didn’t toss it but wouldn’t blame her if she did. He left the room key on the side table, took one look around and walked out.

Noel stopped in front of the hotel to dig his phone out when he noticed Cameron standing by a car, just waiting for him. He never felt so relieved in his entire life. He never needed anyone like he needed Cameron. Of that he was sure.

“Hey,” Cameron smiled and grabbed the bag when he was close enough.

“Hey back.” Noel replied as per their usual greeting. Cameron put his bag in the back of the car and held his hand out. “It’s over. Done.” He set his hand in Cameron’s and squeezed.

Cameron nodded, squeezing back. “She knew, didn’t she?”

Noel nodded, never looking away from their linked hands. He still had his wedding band on. It felt really out of place now. “I guess your lipstick set her off.”

Cameron pulled him closer with an arm around his waist. “Do you regret it?”

Noel linked his arms around Cameron’s neck and pressed their heads together. “No, not one bit because we get to do this.” He moved one hand to the back of Cameron’s head and pulled him into a slow, delicate kiss. Cameron fell into it with him, meeting each slide of his tongue with his own. Soft groans and gentle touches.

“Come on baby, I think we can both use a drink.” Cameron whispered as they pulled back. 

Noel couldn’t agree more. He let Cameron help him inside of the cab and when Cameron slid inside, he was glued to his body. Unable to stop touching him. Cameron didn’t mind of course, just wrapped and arm around him and let him start another kiss.

Their hands linked as the car pulled away from the curb, taking them into the busy traffic of New York and Noel felt himself tremble as Cameron slowly slipped his wedding band off his finger and tucked it into his pocket.

It didn’t matter that his entire world just changed in a matter of seconds. It had been slowly changing since he met Cameron when he was only 15. Covered in freckles and shaggy red hair. That flutter inside his heart, inside his body, was the same now as it was 11 years ago. 

Cameron was that once in a lifetime find and he’d be damn sure he didn’t waste anymore time looking for something that had always been there.


	3. Tulips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With nothing standing in their way, opportunities arrive and they welcome them with a smile

Be My Batman  
Chapter 3- Tulips

Noel could feel the drivers eyes on them as he drove them through the busy streets of New York. It was one of those personal drivers that some managers assign their actor when in a different city to film. So, it wasn’t a cab per say, but close enough. It even had that closed center between the seats, with that little window to see through. And he could still feel the drivers eyes on them. Hot and heavy and wanting. Looking at as much as he could for as long as he was able to.

Cameron had his shoulders pressed against one door, with one leg resting against the seat with the other on the ground as Cameron laid between his legs. Somehow he was able to balance and fold himself along the seat, desperate to be close to him.

This all started with a kiss. One kiss as a couple. Yes, Noel was still married but that was over. That kiss burned brighter between them. Bringing an edge of desperation that hadn’t gone this far yet. One kiss lead to Cameron pinning him to the door, pushing their lips together frantically until it drew the attention of the driver.

“I love you.” Cameron groaned into his mouth, pushing his hands up under Noel’s shirt to feel his hot skin.

“Love you too Cam.” Noel replied back; his voice was just as raw as Cameron’s.

“Mister Monaghan?”

Noel broke the kiss to look at the driver, but Cameron moved to his neck, biting and sucking a hot path across his skin.

“Hmm?” he answered, distracted. 

“ETA is about 5 minutes.”

Noel groaned when Cameron’s fingernail scraped against his nipple. “God…”

“Okay, thanks.” Cameron mumbled again and sat back only long enough to push Noel’s shirt up. 

“Five minutes Cam.” Noel warned, his voice nearly a whisper.

Cameron rubbed the pad of his thumb across it before bending down to lick over it. “Should we go to my room instead?”

Noel shook his head, ignoring the voice in his head screaming at him to get them alone. “Want to go to dinner.”

Cameron moved to his other nipple, nipping it with his teeth until Noel gasped. “Do we get to touch?” he asked when he pulled back, unable to kiss lower due to the lack of room.

“Like touch-touch?” Noel asked and moved his hand to Cameron’s groin, rubbing over the obvious bulge and trying to ignore the drivers watchful eyes. 

Cameron tipped his head back, then to his left where he could see the driver watching them. He pulled the little door closed, blocking him from seeing. “Fuck, that feels good.” He groaned, letting the feeling wash over him before he kept talking. “Yes, like touch-touch. I won’t be able to keep my hands off you.”

Noel wanted to say no, that they couldn’t be seen like that yet. As far as the world knew, he was married to Layla and he and Cameron were definitely not gay. But he’d been hiding his feelings for Cameron from the entire world, and himself, for too long. He wanted Cameron all over him like this. He wanted to hold hands and kiss and whisper to each other as they waited for their food. He wanted the cheesy looks and smiles, all the jokes they could share as they ate comfortably. Noel wanted to shout their relationship from The Empire State Building. He wanted to broadcast it on the Mega Screen in the center of Time Square. 

Why say no? It would eventually come out anyways. It didn’t matter if they waited to be seen together or did it now. People would question his and Layla's distance. They would criticize their social media. Invade their lives and suspect an affair anyways. Hell, the entire world thought they were both closet cases, that he was using Layla as a beard because Cameron was taken. That their on-screen relationship was real, even though it was, they suspected it from the first moment they worked together. 

Noel wrapped his arms around Cameron’s lower back, so he toppled on top of him. “I’m good with touching Cam. Only let’s not get arrested.”

Cameron smiled. “You ready to come out so soon?”

Noel shrugged and felt the car stop. “Ready to come out as loving a man or that I’m not with Layla anymore?”

Noel wasn’t sure which mattered the most to Cameron in this situation. Unlike him, Cameron didn’t lie about anything. Not even when Cameron had admitted to going on a date…with a man. The people, the world was more upset that Cameron hadn’t been on a date with him, instead of being upset that he wasn’t with a woman. Nothing came of that date of course, but it hurt to see and hear about, nonetheless. That man wasn’t him and it should have been.

“Layla never bothered me Noel. Not from just sex, to more than just sex. So I mean like us out, not Layla out.”

Noel moved his thumb along Cameron’s jaw, one of those things that calmed him more than words ever could. “I’m ready when you are. If you wanna do it now for dinner, I’m game. If you’d rather do it later when we have a chance to talk to our people, I’m good with that too. Whatever you want.” 

Cameron bent down until their lips we’re mere inches away from each other. “I don’t want to wait. It’ll be worse if we do that. I just want to go have dinner.”

“Then let’s have dinner.” He added a little pressure with the hand in Cameron’s face and brought him down for a slow kiss. “We can do this.”

Cameron pulled back so they could both sit on the seat and fix their clothes. “Of course we can do this.” He smiled.

Noel kept his shoulders back and his head up as soon as they got out of the car. People, not just the press, were like sharks. You showed fear, if they smelt blood, it was game over before it started. You needed to appear confident and in control from the get-go, even if you had to fake it. Now, it wasn’t like he and Cameron were THAT famous, their show was good but sometimes they could move around without being noticed. But it only took that one person to notice them, then it was a swarm.

It was a short walk to the door and Noel had linked their hands as soon as they stepped from the car. He needed Cameron to know how into this he was. Willing to put his career, Cameron’s too, on the line to be with him. He already willingly sacrificed his marriage, one he had only halfway been apart of for the better part of 6 years, and they hadn’t even been married for 4 of those 6. So, he was invested in this, in them. 

Cameron smiled at the gesture but unlinked their hands and opted for putting his arm around Noel’s shoulder. “I can’t wait until we are alone.”

Noel flushed and wrapped his arm around Cameron’s waist just as they stopped at the hostess stand just inside the doorway. “We will have plenty of time for that later.”

“You can count on that baby,” Cameron chuckled and kissed Noel’s temple. 

“Good evening sir, do you have a reservation?” the hostess smiled brightly. 

“Yes, two for Monaghan.”

Noel felt that flutter inside him because of that. It was ridiculous. But it felt incredible. It had never felt like this with Layla, not even when they first net all those years ago. 

“Yes! We have you right here Mister Monaghan, please follow me.”

Noel deflated a little when she didn’t seem to recognize the name or their faces. It was one thing not to hide, but another to be swarmed when you just wanted to eat. He let Cameron lead him with a hand on his lower back instead of around his shoulders. She lead them to a table in the back, a romantic and private setting and he wondered when exactly Cameron had booked this. Before his talk with Layla? Did he have that much faith that he would carry out with it?

“I never doubted you baby.” Cameron whispered just before they stopped at the table.

Noel felt all that emotion well to the surface. He stopped just short of one of the chairs, turned and pulled Cameron down to his mouth. Cameron didn’t shy away either. He wrapped his arms around his body and pulled him closer. 

Nothing mattered now. Nothing. Not his failed marriage or their 10 year age difference, not being former co-stars or the fact he hadn’t felt like he was gay until Cameron came along. In this moment, nothing mattered but that kiss. The one that said, ‘I love you’. It was like a drug, pulling them deeper and deeper, setting them free. Free to be together. 

Noel felt the wetness on Cameron’s cheeks as he cupped his face. Without thinking, he brushed them away with his thumb as he pulled back. Even crying, green eyes red, Cameron was still the most beautiful person he’d ever seen. As was the smile he received.

“What was that for?” Cameron whispered so the crowded restaurant wouldn’t hear them.

“Because you already believed I would do it.” Cameron narrowed his eyes, trying to find out what exactly he was talking about. “You knew I would tell her about us, way before I said I would.”

Cameron grinned. “And how do you know this?”

“Because you need at least 24 hours to get us into this place and I only told her an hour ago.” Noel kept eye contact, he knew when he looked away, the entire place would be looking at them.

“I did know you’d tell her. I knew before you told me.” Cameron motioned to the seat and waited for Noel to sit at the booth before sliding in next to him, his arm going over the back of it. “The second you called me and said you were here, that’s when I knew.”

Noel was a little surprised. Not even he knew he would do all this. He didn’t intend to end things with Layla, or he’d have come alone. But seeing Cameron on set that day, the longing he felt after months apart, is when he knew how gone he was. 

“How’d you know?” Noel asked and linked their hands that rested on the tabletop. “I didn’t even know.”

Cameron knew the waiter stepped up to the table, he held his hand up, signaling him to wait. “You don’t fly all the way across the country to see someone unless you know things would change.”

Noel tried to explain that he hadn’t know, but Cameron stopped him.

“I know you didn’t plan it, or you didn’t think it right away, but deep down you planned this. Coming all this way says something Noel.” Cameron smiled and pressed their heads together. “Tell me what it means.”

Noel took small breaths, trying to sort through his mind and his heart for the right answer. He didn’t even have to look that hard because he already knew. “It means I can’t be without you.” He whispered softly; his hand came up to cup Cameron’s face. “It means I love you.”

“I know baby, I love you too.” Cameron leaned in, only giving into a soft, slow kiss before he moved back. 

The waiter was still there, menus in hand and his eyes were trained on anything but them. Noel smiled; he appreciated the effort. He really, really did. “Sorry about that.”

“No need to apologize Mister Fisher, I’m happy to come back.”

Mister Fisher. Two words. This guy knew who they were because they hadn’t given them his name. But the guy played it cool, didn’t seem to want to draw any unwanted attention to them. And it felt really good to be able to do this stuff in public. 

“I think we are ready for drinks, Cam?” Noel nudged him with a playful smile. 

“Yes, we are ready for drinks.”

**

Noel took the last bite he could possible eat of that strawberry. Cameron held it between his fingers, so close to his mouth it brushed his bottom lip and wiggled it. Signaling for him to eat more. 

“You can’t possibly think I could take another bite.” Noel smiled and licked the chocolate at the corner of his mouth. Cameron tracked it, watching every move.

“They can’t go to waste.” He wiggled it again.

“Then maybe you should eat them.” Noel tried to take it, but Cameron snatched it. 

“It defeats the purpose.”

He lifted his eyebrows. “Isn’t the whole purpose to eat them? Doesn’t matter who does it.” He grabbed his own strawberry and rubbed it through the design of chocolate on the plate.

“I can’t enjoy watching if I have to eat it.” Cameron winked and wiggled it again. “Please…just one more bite.”

“You have a food fetish I don’t know about?” Noel smiled and set his down.

“No, but I have a fetish of watching your lips wrap around certain things.” He traced it across Noel’s lips, groaning when they parted and folded around the piece of fruit. “Fuck. 

Noel slowly took a bite, way more interested in the way that Cameron groaned as soon as juice trickled down his chin. 

“God,” he groaned and set the strawberry down. “I just have to…” he trailed off when he licked it up. From his chin to his lips. “Goddamn.”

Noel groaned as Cameron licked his way into his mouth, his tongue moved eagerly like he couldn’t get in fast enough. He swirled his tongue against his and one hand dropped onto Cameron’s thigh, moving up before he had a chance to over think it.

“Baby,” Cameron groaned and put his hand on top of Noel’s and led it right to his dick. “I need you.”

Noel groaned, pressing against his head as he looked down. “I feel how much you need it.”

“We have three choices here.” He moaned and tried not to thrust into his hand. “One, we take turns sliding under this table to blow each other.”

Noel tightened his grip. “Fuck, I kinda like that.”

“Two, we can get each other off in the bathroom until we make it back to the hotel.” Cameron moved his hand over to touch Noel, feeling him just as hard.

"You gonna bend me over the sink Cam?” he bit Cameron’s bottom lip and pulled before letting it go. 

“Spit ride maybe, no lube on me.” Cameron popped the button on Noel’s pants. “Or, I can pay the check and we can speed to the hotel and fuck nice and slow.”

So far for this trip, it had all been quick fucks. On the set of Gotham, then playing around in the hotel, then the car and now at dinner. All fast and halfway dressed. Hurried. They hadn’t been able to take it slow in months. Not since shooting in Chicago for Shameless. And even that was hurried. 

“Hotel.” He answered quickly as he took his hand back. “I’m sick of having to hurry. We always have to hurry.”

Cameron took his hand back as well. “Hotel it is, and we can take our time, okay?” he kissed from his ear to his jaw, to his lips. “Then I can properly take you apart. I can learn all the dips and curves of your body. All the ways to make you pant and moan and beg for more.”

“You already take me apart.” Noel gasped and kissed him quickly. “That means no touching in the car.” He lifted his eyebrows in warning in case Cameron wanted to pin him to the door again. 

“None?” Cameron asked, pouting.

Noel chuckled. “Maybe a little but I control it.”

Cameron groaned. “I love when you take control like that.”

Noel stood up; happy his shirt was baggy enough to cover up how hard he was. Cameron had to untuck his own shirt and it was barely enough to hide that thing. He tried to argue as Cameron went to pay and was shut down. Cameron insisted he could pay next date. 

They caught a few looks on their way out. Maybe it was because of who they were or who they were with, or maybe it was because they had kissed and touched for their entire meal…a desert. Probably making one too many loud noises, fumbling hands and dirty secrets. 

It had been bliss. The best dinner in the history of dinners. And their first alone and in public. It was a new kind of high that he never wanted to end. They ignored the looks, smiled for the picture someone took and left the restaurant in an excellent mood. Laughing and playing, chasing after each other. Carefree. 

That is what love was supposed to feel like. 

The car was a welcome sight. They stumbled to it, laughing and nearly trying to peel each other out of their clothes. Noel opened the door and slid inside, pulling Cameron in by his shirt. “Hotel!” 

Cameron nodded at the driver who took off at a blinding speed. “Pushy, huh baby? I kinda like it.”

Noel rolled his eyes and straddled Cameron’s lap while he was too busy teasing him. The second his ass connected with Cameron’s lap, he stopped the teasing and laughing. Strong hands quickly moved to his ass, spanning his fingers to get a good grip before he squeezed. The motion propelled him forward, successfully grinding against him.

“If this is you taking control,” Cameron pushed his forehead against Noel’s and groaned, “I need you in control all the time.”

Noel smiled and kept up that steady grind as he quickly undid the buttons on Cameron’s shirt. He groaned because of it and absorbed the sound like a sponge. He slowly peeled the shirt apart, exposing all that soft skin. He had to run his hands all over it, thumbing each freckle and feeling the coarse hair on his chest. Too many sensations. 

“You have no idea how bad I want you Cam.” Noel breathed against his lips as his hands moved up his neck to cup his face. “I want all of you. Everything.”

Cameron dug his nails into Noel’s lower back, keeping the movement in his lap going slowly. “I know baby. I want it too.”

Noel angled Cameron’s face to the side to suck and lick up the side of his neck. “Not just for sex, but everything.”

“Tell me what you want.” Cameron whispered.

“I want all of it. Mornings and nights with you. Making breakfast and dinner and vacations.” He moved down, continuing his path over his chest. “I want to pay bills and eat bad food and force you to play hooky from the gym.”

Cameron chuckled. “Oh baby, you’re too much.”

Noel licked over Cameron’s nipple; it changed those chuckles to groans. “I want to get irritated when you snore, or you get mad when I leave towels on the bathroom floor.”

Cameron groaned. “Towels? Really baby? It’s so easy to hang them up.”

Noel pulled back with a laugh. “I know, but then you wouldn’t get onto me for it.”

Cameron threaded his fingers through Noel's hair and lightly pulled him close. “Anything else baby?”

“Holidays, anniversaries, parties. Cooking and cleaning and family.” Noel kissed him softly. “I want it all with you Cam.”

This was the shit he had been wanting since their reunion a few months ago. Cameron had asked him to stay with him, even when he knew Layla had been waiting for him. The day to day things he did with her, he wanted with Cameron. Badly. He even wanted the hard times. The distance for work wouldn’t be as bad considering the amounts of time they spent apart. They could handle it. Together they could handle anything. 

“I know what you want.” Cameron smiled and smoothed over Noel’s cheekbones. “It’s the same thing I want.”

Noel's heart sped up, galloping like a wild horse. He could practically taste his pulse. “And what do we want?”

“We want a life together baby,” Cameron moved his hand to rest on top of Noel’s heart. “We want forever.”

Forever. Cameron wanted forever with him. 

“I do want forever Cam.” Noel put his hand on top of Cameron’s and felt how fast his heart was beating. “Can we do that?”

The car stopped and the hotel came into view. They didn’t move to get out. The driver didn’t either. The world could have ended right outside their window and they wouldn’t have noticed or cared. That same world had been between them for years. It, along with a dozen other things, had kept them apart. Not anymore. This was their time. Their chance for the happiness that everyone craved. 

“I’m ready to do anything you want, as long as you’ll stay with me.” Cameron said after a minute, their eyes remained locked. “So, yes. If you want that with me, just like I want it with you, then we can do just about anything.”

Noel was breathing fast, feeling like he might pass out any second. It was so hard to look away from his eyes. Especially after hearing the words he needed to hear. “Fuck.” He gasped, almost shocked.

Cameron smiled brightly, knowing exactly how he felt. “I know it’s overwhelming, but we don’t have to decide anything right now.”

“We don’t?” Noel asked, eyes wide.

“Not unless you, we, want to. I know we didn’t have a lot of time before, but we have all the time in the world now.” 

Noel wasn’t sure where the sudden panic came from when Cameron said they didn’t need to establish anything right now. He knew why Cameron said that, to keep things calm and work through it slowly. There was no need to rush this time. But he still had to leave New York at the end of the week. He had to deal with Layla and the house they shared for more than 10 years. Their financial assets were separate but getting out of a relationship that lasted over a decade was harder then just walking away, like he did. 

“Baby, what is it?” Cameron asked softly. 

Noel shook his head. They didn’t need to dive headfirst into it right now. They had time. Right? “No, it’s nothing. We should probably just go up.” He reached for the door, but Cameron stopped him.

“We don’t need to Noel. The driver is happy to wait, and we can take a minute to talk about whatever is freaking you out.”

Shit. Cameron knew him all too well. Even for mostly having a working and sexual relationship. Noel sighed and linked their fingers together. “I’m not freaked out or anything but…” he huffed and looked away.

“But?” Cameron prompted softly.

“I know we have time, like a lot, big picture wise. But I do have to go home at the end of the week.” It felt wrong calling his house a home. He felt like a stranger there. 

Cameron breathed deeply. “Do you have any plans once you get back?”

Noel shrugged. He knew what Layla had told him. She planned to leave ASAP, taking her stuff. He had a hard time trying to imagine what their individual stuff looked like. It had been ‘theirs' for years. Did they own anything separate? No matter. He would let her take what she wanted; it was the least he could do. She also said a divorce lawyer…

“Mister Monaghan, should I drive somewhere else for now?”

Cameron shook his head. “Come on. Let’s get out and take a walk.”

Noel was stuck in his mind. Trying to put the pieces together now that he had a chance to talk some of it over with Cameron. A few things didn’t add up, and he hadn’t realized it until now. 

The door opened and he was being moved off Cameron’s lap and ushered outside. The air was refreshing, cool as it breezed by them. The lights surrounding them made it feel like it was still daylight. He noticed the car drove off and Cameron was leading him around the back of the hotel.

“Where are we going?”

Cameron wrapped his arm around Noel’s shoulders. “They have a garden back here. We need to talk a little before we go up.”

Noel nodded but asked anyways. “Why?”

“Because, we intend to get distracted within arms reach of a bed, or any available surface.” He winked and it got a laugh from him.

They walked to a bench smack in the middle of an actual garden. Flowers all around, trees and the soft breeze. The only thing missing was the sunshine. They took a seat, side by side and let the silence cloud around them. 

“I know all this was sudden,” Cameron started, trying to ease into it, “but have you thought about what happens when you go back? With her and the house and stuff?”

Noel nodded. “It’s not set in stone or anything. Layla mentioned getting her stuff out and calling a divorce lawyer.”

Cameron narrowed his eyes. “She didn’t fight you over this?”

“What’s there to fight about?” Noel asked, noticing the look on Cameron’s face. “She already had a suspicion, as you know. She asked if I loved you and that was it.”

Cameron knew something was off. “Not that I’m not happy about how it ended, because I have you, but don’t you think it’s a little strange that she didn’t try harder?”

Noel opened his mouth to reply, until he realized he didn’t have the answer. “Uh, yeah. I guess so. She was crying and didn’t believe me when I said I didn’t mean to hurt her but…”

“I get that, the crying and not believing you but Noel, you guys were together like, what, 14 years?”

Noel nodded. 

“She should have tried harder.” Cameron shook his head. “That’s too many years for her to just walk away.”

Noel didn’t know where he was going with this. “Maybe she just accepted it.”

“How? You can’t just accept something like that right away. She should have stayed and fought or tried to convince you that you didn’t love me. Something. Anything.” Cameron shouted as he stood and rubbed his hands over his face.

“What are you saying right now?” Noel asked, getting more agitated the more Cameron spoke. “You don’t think she loved me?”

Cameron shook his head. “No. How could she? If you love someone, when you love them, you fight for them. To try and make it work and forgive and try to work past the bullshit. She didn’t.”

Noel nodded, his head dropping between his arms. “She didn’t love me.” He said the words himself. It didn’t bring any pain. Just confusion. “Do you think that…” he shook his head, rejecting the thought all together.

“Yeah Noel, I do think that.” 

Noel looked up at him, seeing him angrier then he ever had. He looked like an entirely different person. His sharp jaw was set in a firm line, grinding his teeth. Green eyes dark, darker then arousal and right to anger. Large hands curled into fists at his sides. 

“Cam, I didn’t even say it.” Noel spoke softly. He didn’t want them to fight over this. 

“You didn’t have to baby. You thought it and I did too.” Cameron paced around, trying to walk it off.

“Fine. Tell me what you think I thought.” Noel needed to know.

“She has someone else Noel.” Cameron said it as bluntly as possible without being too mean about it. “Just think about it; she didn’t try and change your mind or make you stay.”

Noel nodded. How was he supposed to feel about that? He had an affair, apparently she did too. The only thing that pissed him off was the loss of time. Time he could have spent trying to work on things with Cameron or trying to establish a life for himself without her. 

“That bitch.” Noel shook his head, unable to shake it. Too much time had been wasted. “All this time, I could have been doin other shit besides sneaking around.”

Cameron nodded. “You wanna talk to her about it?”

Noel shook his head. “What’s the point? She can just come back and throw that shit in my face. I should have left years ago.” 

“We can’t change it baby,” Cameron crouched in front of him, his hands rested on Noel’s thighs. “Maybe we all should have left when we realized we weren’t happy. But we know what we want now, and we are both in a position to give it a chance.”

“We wasted so much fucking time.” Noel leaned forward until is head lightly bumped his. “I could have had you already.”

Cameron smiled. “You have always had me Noel. From that very first day.” He moved up to kiss the corner of his mouth. “I just didn’t know how much it meant until now.”

Noel knew it was true. It was the same for him as well. From his very first day on set, to the two words he screamed at him; IAN GALLAGHER, he knew they had a connection. It Just took a long time for them to accept it and gravitate towards each other. 

“About before,” he licked his lips nervously, “in the car, I was a little freaked. Not because we haven’t talked all this stuff out yet, but because I don’t want to question what this is the minute we step away from each other.”

Cameron grinned, a little out of place considering what Noel just admitted but he was going to try and ease his mind. “I can solve that right now baby.”

Noel smiled and sat back, both eager and nervous to see what Cameron had in mind. 

Cameron cleared his throat, unable to dim his smile as he offered Noel his hand. “Noel Fisher, will you be my boyfriend?”

Noel grinned, bigger than Cameron’s. That flutter in his stomach turned into a tornado, whisking up all sorts of emotions. “Boyfriend huh?” he set his hand into Cameron’s and squeezed.

“Damn Skippy, boyfriend sums it all up. We are more than friends, we are lovers but I, we, want more than that. We are not ready for marriage at this given time…”

Noel snorted a laugh.

“So, boyfriend will have to work.” He brought Noel's hand to his mouth and kissed the back of it. “You wanna be my boyfriend baby?”

Noel blushed, damn him and that smile and his incredible heart. He hated that he needed it to be all official before he left, but Cameron didn’t seem to mind. So why should he?

Noel gripped the back of his neck and pulled him closer until their noses rubbed together. “I wanna be your boyfriend Cam.” He waited for Cameron's smile before he took the kiss he wanted. It was a little on the desperate side, eager and willing to go all the way whenever they had a chance. 

Cameron groaned as he moved to his knees, probably ruining his pants but he didn’t give a single fuck. Noel wrapped his arms around his neck, turning his head to deepen the kiss and he welcomed it. Swirling his tongue along side his to tease and twist together. He swallowed each groan with one of his own and couldn’t get close enough. Not even with Noel’s legs wrapped loosely around his hips. 

“Baby, we need to go upstairs now.” He mumbled between mind blowing kisses. His hands moved up Noel’s shirt, soaking up the warmth from his skin. “Like right now.”

Noel smiled and pulled back but didn’t move his legs. “That means I have to let go.”

Cameron shook his head. “The hell it does.” He moved to cup his ass and lifted him easily. “I’m gonna carry you up.”

Noel groaned and tightened his legs, his arms around Cameron’s head so he could play with the hair at the base of his neck. “Just gonna walk right into the hotel with my on your hips, huh?”

Cameron started walking back the way they came. “I'd walk into the hotel with you on my dick if I thought I could get away with it.” He squeezed his ass, groaning when Noel rutted against him. 

“Maybe we should try it, huh?” Noel whispered into his ear, nipping his neck before biting him. “I’m not sure I can wait that long.”

They had made it back to the front of the hotel and Noel was surprised when Cameron walked right into the lobby, lightly littered with people, and didn’t seem to care that everyone was staring at them. He hid his face back into his neck, biting and kissing at him until Cameron groaned for him.

“People are watching.” Noel mumbled before sucking on his ear.

Cameron hissed and smacked the button for the elevator rather harshly. “They just wish they were us right now.” He squeezed his ass again and let one finger slide between his crack. “Imagine how happy people would be if they acted on the shit they wanted.”

His entire body was shaking as the elevator doors opened and Cameron stepped inside, pushing him up against the wall and grinding into his ass. “Fuck, that feels good.”

The elevator moved up quickly and he was falling apart with every thrust of Cameron’s hips. Their foreheads pressed together, letting them breathe roughly against each other between kisses and him begging for more. Even when a few people stepped into the elevator with them, Cameron never stopping moving against him.

“They’ll pretend we aren’t here baby,” Cameron groaned and lowered his voice, “everyone wants to be pushed into an elevator and fucked against the wall.”

Noel pushed one hand between their bodies and felt just how hard Cameron was right now. It had to be fucking painful. “You think they want to turn around?”

Cameron closed his eyes and nodded. “Oh yeah, they are dying to turn around. They are getting hard and wet just listening to us right now.”

Finally the elevator opened again, and Cameron politely excused himself as he pushed his way to the door. Noel looked over his shoulder to see them flushed and unable to meet each other’s eyes. God, they did want it. Why that was so hot, he had no idea. 

“Finally.” Cameron pushed Noel against the door and dug into his pocket for the key. He unlocked the door and set Noel on his feet.

They were both just as flushed as the people in the elevator were, smiling and trying to calm down a little. Noel rose up to meet him for a kiss and Cameron cradled his head and slowly walked them inside. It was dark and quiet as the door shut and Cameron pulled away.

“You okay?” Noel asked a little breathless as he looked up into his eyes. 

Cameron nodded. “I’m fantastic baby. I just wanted to take this slow.” He turned Noel around and stood behind him, trying to keep his groin back enough to make this special. “I’m going to kiss every inch of you.”

Noel shivered when Cameron spoke into his ear, then lightly kissed up his neck. “All over?”

“All over.” Cameron kissed his cheek before he pulled back. “We are gonna do it right this time. Totally naked, being as loud as we want, leaving as many marks as we can. Over and over again until we can’t stay awake any longer.”

Noel had to tell his body to shut the hell up and be patient. Cameron spoke as he moved back to the door to hit the lights. He blinked a few times to clear away the starbursts and couldn’t believe what he was seeing. 

Cameron’s hotel room was covered in flowers. From them in vases full of water, to single ones laying on every surface, there was a trail of petals from his feet all the way to the big bed in the center of the room. The entire top of the blankets were covered with petals too. It made the entire room smell like spring. It was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. 

Tulips. Yellow ones; his favorite.

How had Cameron known about that? He’d ever asked or bought him flowers before. No one had really. There was a rare occasion when he’d gotten one randomly. It started happening when he was filming in Chicago for Shameless. It had been propped up against the handle of his hotel room door or laying in his locker on set. And he never knew where it came from. Until now. 

Noel wiped his face clear of the tears that fell and turned around. His knew his eyes were wide and Cameron had the nerve to look bashful. It was the cutest thing he’d ever seen before. How had he missed it? He just thought someone was fucking with him. Or did it by mistake. 

“It was you.” Noel whispered, clearly not as strong as he felt he was. Cameron nodded, blushing. “The whole time?”

Cameron nodded again. “I didn’t do it often, just when I thought you needed it.”

It hadn’t happened often. Not every day, or every week. More like on those occasions when he was having an awful day, or it was a bad set. Or when he came back after missing a bunch of episodes. A total of maybe 6 times, no more then 10 in 5 years or more. It had uplifted his spirits each time and pulled that hidden smile to his face.

“When was the first time?” Noel asked, just to make sure it really was him. 

“It was just after that deleted bedroom scene.” Cameron looked away. That did not end in a happy way. “When we agreed to forget it happened.”

It being the little closet rut. It had been incredible but left them, or him feeling awful. That was the first time he cheated on Layla. Even if they hadn’t had actual sex. Affairs didn’t start with sex, they started with secret conversations and that undeniable connection they shared. After that, Noel had told Cameron to forget it. He shut him out. Hurt him. The tulip had been tucked into his hotel room door just after that.

“Why’d you do it Cam?” Noel walked towards him and pressed as close as he could. “You hated me after I said that shit. I hated me.”

“I understood why it happened in the first place and why it ended like that. It was too much, too confusing. You were going to quit, and I wanted to be the reason you stayed.”

“You were the reason I wanted to leave and the reason I decided to stay.” Noel kissed him, unsurprised when Cameron tried to deepen it. “Those flowers were sometimes the only reason I’d smile at all that day.”

Cameron smiled. “I know. I watched you. You were beautiful.”

Noel moved away from him and further into the room, stepping aside the trail so he didn’t crush them. He stopped at the foot of the bed and bent to gather an arm full of them and brought them up to his face. God, they smelled so good. 

“I can’t believe you did this.” He giggled, a little high on how happy he was right now. Noel smiled as he turned and tossed them up into the air just as Cameron stopped in front of him, successfully covering them in yellow. “Thank you.”

“You’re welcome baby.” Cameron picked a petal from Noel’s hair as smiled as he let it fall to the floor. “I’ve known for a long time how I felt about you. And I’m happy I got the chance to show you.”

Noel stood still when Cameron unbuttoned his shirt and peeled it down his shoulders to pool on the floor. Then his pants slowly slid down for him to kick off with his shoes and kick the pants aside until he was standing in just his briefs.

“Will you let me show you?” Cameron asked as he unbuttoned his own shirt and tossed it aside.

Noel nodded and popped the button on Cameron’s pants. He kicked off his shoes, then pants and they were left standing in their briefs. “And I don’t have to leave this time.”

Cameron smiled softly as wrapped both arms around him, nearly shivering as warm skin touched his. “You never have to leave.” 

The kiss was slow because they wanted it to be. Their arms wrapped around each other, holding as tightly as possible. Unable to have it any other way. All the passion they’d been neglected flowed over them like water, leaving no inch untouched. They slowly moved back to the bed until Noel was able to climb back, breaking the kiss long enough for Cameron to follow him. 

He laid back on the bed of petals, entranced in their smell as Cameron settled beside him, halfway laying against his body as the kiss resumed. Noel moaned into it, sliding his tongue inside for a taste. Cameron’s hands moved all over him. From cupping his face to sweeping across his neck, then his chest to rest above his heart. 

It was perfect. 

“I love you.” Noel whispered and threaded his fingers into red hair, holding him close. 

“I love you too.” Cameron slowly kissed over his face. His forehead, both eyebrows, both eyes, his temples. The tip of his nose, both cheeks and his chin. Then his lips once more before kissing down.

Noel closed his eyes and turned his head to the side and inhaled that wonderful smell. His hand stayed in Cameron’s hair as he covered him in kisses, scrapes of his teeth that made his breath hitch before he soothed them with his tongue. He spread his legs and sighed when Cameron settled between them.

“Look how beautiful you are.” Cameron spanned Noel’s stomach with one hand, spreading his fingers wide before slowly moving his hand down over soft skin. “I could lose myself in you.”

Noel gasped because Cameron would lose himself in his body. Even with the slow, incredible pace, his body was eagerly waiting for it to happen. But he wouldn’t rush this. If Cameron wanted him like this, he would happily let him do as he liked. 

“It feels good.” Noel tugged his hair enough until green eyes looked up at him. “You’re driving me crazy.”

Cameron placed one last kiss at his hips before he moved to kneel on his knees. “Do you want me to stop?” he asked and spread Noel’s thighs, moving his hands up and down the insides of them slowly.

“God no,” he groaned and arched his back without meaning to, “I never want you to stop.”

It was hard to sit still as Cameron leaned down to nuzzle his dick, still shielded by his briefs. Rubbing his jaw against him, making him leak and pulse before he moved to his thighs. Cameron’s mouth was hot, biting against his skin before soothing it with his tongue. Driving him insane.

“Cam,” Noel groaned and rose up on his elbows to watch as he did the same to the other thigh. Cameron met his eyes quickly before his fingers slowly peeled his briefs off. “You too?”

“Not yet, not until I get my mouth all over you.” Cameron leaned down, both arms locked around Noel’s thighs as he lapped at the smear of wetness on his head. 

“Shit…” his head fell back, and he was so eager to get into his mouth. It wasn’t long before his tongue became his lips, then inching down his length. “Yes, yes.” He groaned and tried not to buck his hips.

The more Cameron took down his throat, the harder it was not to demand more. To beg for more. He was steadily bobbing his head up and down; Noel had a handful of his hair but didn’t push or pull. He just held on or he’d have floated away.

“Just like that Cam, fuck…” he groaned deeply.

Cameron reached to the end of the bed without stopping and grabbed the bottle of lube. He popped the cap and slicked up his fingers, rubbing them between his legs, circling his hole.

“Not yet,” Noel spoke up just before Cameron pushed into him.

Cameron held off and let him slip from his mouth. He was panting with need more than lack of air. It had been too long since he felt him. Mere days but that was one day too long. “Baby, you okay?” 

“If you do that,” he had to pause as a tremble overtook his body, “we won’t take it slow anymore and I haven’t gotten to touch you.”

Cameron smirked. “You can touch me all you’d like.” When Noel tried to move, he kept a firm hand on both thighs. “After I eat you.”

Noel closed his eyes and talked his orgasm down off the ledge. The second Cameron wiggled between his legs and those broad shoulders slept his legs apart, he put a hand on either side of the bed and gripped the sheets, feeling the petals stick between his fingers. 

Cameron kissed down both thighs on either side of his face and he couldn’t resist sucking red marks into his skin. It was the first time he was able to, and he intended to leave them all over his body. By the time he reached Noel’s hole, they were both shaking.

“Please Cam,” Noel said weakly, hardly a demand but less than a plea. His body felt heavy, he had to drag himself up just to see Cameron’s eyes. 

“Lay back and let me do my thing.” Cameron winked and dipped his head down to lick over his hole. He all but growled against him as he licked over and over again, swirling his tongue all around until Noel’s legs shook.

Noel’s back arched of the bed as he let a deep groan echo into the room. He put both hands above his head, gripped the sheets and pushed down, rocking against his mouth. It seemed to spur Cameron to keep going, only this time he pushed his tongue in deep, slowly thrusting in and out.

“Deeper!” Noel begged as he kept thrusting down. Cameron didn’t seem to mind. If anything he welcomed it. Holding him open so he could go in deeper.

Cameron pushed his thighs wider apart, groaning steadily the longer he ate him. Noel tasted so good he couldn’t get enough. It had him achingly hard, pushing his hips into the bed to grind against it.

Noel watched him through lidded eyes. “Cam please, let me touch you.”

Cameron pulled back only because he needed to be touched. So fucking bad. He moved between his legs, climbing up until he could reach Noel’s mouth and groaned when he didn’t hesitate to kiss him. Having Noel eagerly taste himself like that was something he found especially sexy. 

Noel sat up, unwilling to break the kiss but he wanted Cameron on his back. Cameron moved so he was sitting against the headboard and Noel climbed naked into his lap, both thighs spread wide, so his dick brushed over Cameron’s abs. 

“Baby, I need in you.” Cameron begged against his lips. He had a death grip on Noel’s hips, eager to leave bruises.

“And I need to touch you like you touched me.” Noel bit Cameron’s bottom lip, then his jaw, then his ear. “You want me to ride you Cam? To bounce up and down, taking you nice and deep?”

Cameron pushed his hips up, grinding against his ass as he groaned. “Fuck yes, please. I need it Noel.”

He kissed down his neck, licking a line to his collar bones, then to each nipple as he slid off his lap. Each time he got closer to his dick, Cameron started to bed, to writhe against the bed. Hands twisted into his hair. 

“Just a little lower.” Cameron lightly pushed his head down, trying to get his mouth lower. “Please Noel.”

Noel licked into his belly button as both his hands scraped down Cameron’s sides. Leaving red scrapes among them. They both groaned because of it, needing to leave their marks on each other. 

“Let’s get these off you.” He moved to his knees and with Cameron’s help, they slid his briefs down and tossed them aside. His dick was hard and heavy against his stomach, leaking and pulsing with desire. “Damn, you’re hard as hell.”

Cameron nodded and slipped his band down to stroke himself. “Fuck,” he closed his eyes for a moment as he spread the wetness down, letting him move easily. “I’m hard for you Noel. Ready to give you what you need.”

Noel groaned as he watched his thick, pulsing head push into his fist over and over again. As a drop of liquid seeped out, he had no choice but to bend down and lick it up. Cameron gasped and put a hand on the back of his head to keep him there.

“Let me see your tongue.” Cameron tilted his head to the side.

Noel stuck his tongue out and let Cameron lightly slap his dick against it. The sound it made was enough to make his dick leak as well. 

“Come here baby,” Cameron released both his dick and Noel’s head. “Let me stretch you open.”

Noel shook his head as he grabbed the lube, sticky with petals glued to the side. “How about you watch me to it?” He quirked an eyebrow and watched green eyes blow wide. “You wanna see?”

Cameron had to grip the base of his dick, so he didn’t come. “Fuck yes I wanna see it.” 

Noel smiled, not at all shy about this because he knew how much Cameron was going to love it. “You pick, my back or my knees?”

“Your back.” Cameron spoke quickly and moved to his knees. “I have to see your face when you do it.”

Noel nodded, kissed his lips quickly and laid down on his back, legs spread wide to the side with both feet flat on the bed. “No touching until I’m done, okay?”

Cameron nodded, kneeling by his legs. It would be so hard not to touch, not to help or take over. “Go ahead baby. God, you’re gonna look so sexy.”

Noel popped the cap, laughing as the petals refused to leave his skin and slicked up two fingers. It was different with Cameron watching but he was more excited then nervous. He brought one leg up to his chest and slipped his hand between his legs.

“I might come just from watching this.” Cameron breathed hard, nearly hyperventilating and nothing had happened yet.

Noel did his best to make every single moment good for Cameron. From the way he bit his lip and the arch of his back when he rubbed against his hole, to the way his other hand moved down to his thigh, squeezing it and scraping his nails back up his hips. 

“Oh God…” Cameron gripped the bed.

Noel pushed his first finger in, gasping at the sound of Cameron’s growl. He instantly needed another one and slid it in along side the other. “Fuck.” He closed his eyes at the full feeling and worked them in deep, only able to brush his prostate for half a second before it was gone. 

Cameron leaned down, so close each time his fingers slide out, Noel’s hand would brush against his face. “Feel good baby?”

Noel nodded and scissored them apart, gasping because of it. “Feels better when you do it, but I like when you watch.”

“I like it much better like this.” He growled and had to pull back or his tongue would have acted on its own and pushed along side Noel’s fingers. “Hit your prostate for me.”

Noel didn’t tell Cameron no as he put a hand on the back of his bent leg and helped hold him in place. It helped get him the angle he needed to push his fingers in deep enough to hit it. “Oh fuck,” Noel gasped as bursts of pleasure dance along his thighs. “Cam!”

Cameron couldn’t help himself, not after watching Noel take himself apart like that. He sucked two of his fingers and slowly pushed them in along with Noel’s. “How’s that?”

Noel nodded fast and kept his eyes shut. “So good, just a little more Cam. I feel it.” He panted and felt himself stretch wider to accommodate all four fingers. 

“No no no baby,” god his voice was rough. Cameron pulled his fingers out, Noel’s too and listened to him whine. “Don’t come like that.”

“But Cam,” Noel sat up and wiggled forward to get closer. “I need to come.”

Cameron grabbed the bottle of lube, slicked himself up, added more between Noel’s legs and moved closer. “Oh, I know you do baby and I’m gonna make you come all over me.”

Noel pulled Cameron on top of him as he laid back down, eager when Cameron settled between his legs. “Slow, right?”

Despite how things had heated up between them, all the teasing and dirty talk, he still wanted it slow. He wanted to draw it out for as long as possible. 

Cameron tilted his hips, lifted one of Noel’s thighs, gripping it behind his knee and groaned as his dick slipped into place. “Nice and slow.”

Noel relaxed and drew him in for a kiss. Cameron was just as eager to take it slow. Moving their mouths together as Cameron slowly started to push in. It didn’t matter how slow they wanted it, that feeling of getting penetrated always took his breath away. 

He gasped, breaking the kiss. “Cameron.”

“I know, Love,” he closed his eyes and buried his face in his neck, “I know.” 

Noel held him, fisting his hair as he kept pushing in, moaning and gasping until he bottomed out. The feeling was overwhelming. Being that full, stretched wide with Cameron on top of him, harshly breathing into his neck. He tangled his leg with Cameron’s and tightened the one he still had ahold of.

“Look at me.” Noel whispered and waited for Cameron to look up. His eyes hazy and unfocused. Face flushed red already. “You’re so beautiful Cam.”

Cameron smiled and kissed him just as he drew back his hips slowly and pushed forward. Noel whimpered and had to hold on, even with the slow pace or he would have moved up the bed. He gripped Cameron’s sides, digging his nails in as he thrusted again.

“God, you feel so good.” Cameron groaned as he broke the kiss and tucked his head into Noel’s neck. “You okay?”

Noel nodded and kissed over his neck shoulders. The next thrust had him closing his eyes and heard that loud slap of skin. “More than okay.”

When Cameron split his legs, propping up enough to brace his forearms on either side of him, Noel looked down the length of their bodies just as he thrust forward and watched him slide into him. Each thrust went deeper than the last, slowly picking up that brutally slow pace. 

Cameron grabbed one of Noel’s hands from his side and laced their fingers before pinning it above his head. When Noel tightened his grip with the other hand, biting into his ribs, he thrusted harder.

“Just like that Cam,” Noel praised as he took the hit, eager for more. He tightened his legs around him, lifting his ass to thrust back, pushing against him. “Fuck!”

Cameron picked up his pace, nearly losing the slow pace. Noel urging him on, telling him just how he needed it got him so high. He kissed and bit over his neck, then his chest. Snapping his hips hard.

Noel jerked forward when Cameron brushed his prostate, making his back arch, his toes curl. His grip tightened until he dug into his skin. “Right there, don’t stop please.” He begged and looked down to see how wet he was.

“I know you feel it baby,” Cameron growled as he got up on his knees, moved both hands to Noel’s hips and slammed inside. He went so deep his eyes closed and he started to shake. “Each time I hit that spot,” he thrusted again and hit it dead on until Noel gasped, “I feel you tighten all around me.”

Half out of his mind with need, sweat covered his body, his legs shook, and his heart was beating out of control. He moved a shaky hand to his dick, groaning loudly as he palmed it, the other hand went to Ian’s side, pulling him closer.

“Please don’t make me wait anymore,” he panted as he stoked himself up and down. His eyes opened long enough to see Cameron letting a ball of spit drip onto his head, making him nice and wet. “Fuck, fuuckkk I need it.”

Cameron was having a hard time trying not to come each time his ass tightened around him. “Tell me what you need to make you come.”

“Fuck me Cam,” Noel demanded as he rolled his hips down until Cameron groaned loudly. “You know I can handle it.”

Noel could handle his pounding rhythm like no one else could. He could go as hard and deep as he needed, and Noel would take it and demand more from him. 

“I need you to ride me baby,” Cameron groaned deeply as he stopped moving. He was sweating, panting and so close to coming it was embarrassing. “We gotta move, switch it up before I come already.”

Noel stared up at him, amazed at how worked up he was. “You don’t wanna come?” he asked as he got to his knees and with Cameron’s help, they leaned back, and he straddled his lap.

“I want to come so fucking bad. But I never want this to end baby. I’m never able to get enough of you.” Cameron whispered against his lips as he helped steady Noel. “Just take it nice and slow.”

“I think you’re more likely to come quicker this way.” Noel split his legs as he reached back to smooth more lube down his length. “It’s gonna be deeper.”

They both knew it was true. Even with Noel stroking him with just his hand, he was close. “Fuck, okay hold on.” He gripped Noel’s hip with one hand and moved to the side table, knocking things around until he pulled out an unopened cock ring. “Wanna see if this helps?”

Noel snatched it and tore it open with his teeth as Cameron leaned forward to kiss over one side of his neck. “This will help you for sure and as long as you don’t hit my prostate each time, I should be good.”

“Not my fault I know exactly how to take you apart.” Cameron licked against the shell of his ear. “Put it on me.”

Noel playfully shoved him back and grabbed the lube to slick up the ring. It was barely wide enough. He slipped it down slowly, watching and Cameron bit his lip and tried not to complain. “That good?”

Cameron shook his head. “Fuck no, makes me feel like I’m on the damn edge the whole time.” He pulled Noel forward by wrapping one arm around his lower back, making him arch just enough to rub the head of his dick against his slick hole. “Ready?”

Noel nodded and gripped his shoulders. “God,” he moaned and tucked his head into Cameron’s neck. Even though he was just in there, they had to work to get him back in. Thrusting a little, then pulling out only to keep going until Cameron was flush against his ass. “You good?”

Cameron bit his lip and hummed his answer. It would have been so easy, so fucking good to hold his hips still and pound into him until Noel came. But he liked when Noel was on top because he could watch him work his body. “Ride me baby.”

Noel started slow. Barely lifting his hips but grinding forward instead. Cameron groaned with each move, gripping his hips first, then his thighs, then holding onto his ass as he started to bounce up and down for him. 

Petals were stuck to their skin in various places. On Cameron’s chest so when his hands slid down from his shoulders, he could feel them. The smell of sex and Cameron and flowers were making it hard to keep that steady pace.

“Fuck, I gotta go faster.” Noel put on hand on Cameron’s stomach while he moved the other back behind them. “Faster?”

Cameron nodded, unable to do much aside from lay there and give direction. “Do it how you need it baby. Use my body to get yourself off.”

Noel arched his back, bouncing deeper and faster as Cameron said that. It felt like he was using him like that. Moving just how he needed it. Choosing the speed. “It feels so good I can’t think.”

“So tight and wet for me.” Cameron shut his eyes as Noel had started to roll his hips in slow circles. “Fuck, I can't watch, or it’ll make me want to take this off and come.” 

“You wanna come?” Noel asked, moving his hips in circles before he lifted up and slammed back down. His dick slapped back against his belly each and every time. “I can slide this off and ride you til you come.”

Cameron sat up as he growled and once again wrapped both arms around him, making it so he had to push up and down on him slowly. “You feelin close?”

Noel nodded, gasping when his mouth kissed and bit along his neck and chest. “Want you to take it off.”

“Hop up for me.” 

Noel pushed until Cameron slipped out of him and he rolled to the side. Legs so tired he couldn’t hold them up. “Fuck, you’re turning blue.”

Cameron nodded and slid the ring off, stroking some of the feeling back. “Needed a bigger one.”

“I don’t think they make em that big until you get it made for you.”

“Maybe we can look into it.” Cameron winked and folded Noel’s legs until he was laying on his side. “Want you like this.” He stayed on his knees but moved back against him. He slipped back inside easily and let his head fall forward as he got in so much deeper. “Good?” he asked, kissing up his side, then his shoulder and his arm.

Noel pressed his face into a puddle of petals and gripped the bed. “So good.” He groaned constantly when Cameron started to move again, holding both hips as he pushed in and out, getting deeper and giving it harder each time. “So fucking deep.”

Cameron held his body, keeping him in place but with a light touch. He moved inside him, constantly kissing up his body, rubbing his back and ass with eager hands. He felt it creep up his spine. “You gotta let me have it baby,” he begged, never letting up his deep pace. “I’m gonna fill you up any second.”

Noel pushed down enough for Cameron to brush against it again. One of his arms let go of the sheets and gripped Cameron’s thigh, feeling how much he was holding back. He moaned into the bed, gripped his dick with his free hand and jerked himself hard and fast. “Oh Cam, fuck fuck fuck…right now!!” 

Cameron came at the same time, pushing in as deep as possible as he filled him up. He leaned down, unable to not kiss over all that flushed skin. Noel’s ass gripped him so tight, but he kept thrusting until Noel was still, trembling under him, panting. “Noel.”

Noel relaxed against the bed; eyes closed as he tried to get back to normal. Drawing in long, ragged breaths. It felt too good to move. His hand smoothed up Cameron’s body, feeling his sweaty skin and racing heart. Felt how hard his muscles were. When Cameron pulled out, he gasped and held onto his hands until he moved to lay behind him, curled into his back.

“I love you.” Cameron kissed against his cheek, nosed behind his ear. His hands couldn’t stay still. They moved over Noel’s trembling body, feeling how hot and flushed his skin was.

“I love you too.” Noel smiled as he lifted his heavy head enough to turn and kiss him. It was slow and steady, playfully swirling their tongues together, nipping lips and laughing. “I am not moving.”

Cameron shook his head and pulled his side of the blanket over them, petals falling against their sticky bodies. “Me either.” He nuzzled between Noel’s shoulders, softly kissing over him. He could feel his heart hammering against his chest.

“Sleep?” Noel asked, already feeling it take him.

“Sleep.” 

**

Two days later, so much had changed. The internet had exploded since their dinner. Pictures of them locked at the lips, wrapped in each other’s arms. Laughing and smiling. Clearly a couple. Mosher hashtags popped up like wildfire. People loved it. Some accused them of lying for years, others hated that he wasn’t with Layla anymore. Of course that died down the second she posted a picture of her and her boyfriend out celebrating their two year anniversary only one night after their breakup. 

Yes, two years. 

That pissed people off the most. Her cheating on him. It was fucked up, what she did to him and what they did to her. Bad karma for a few months, but it was what they all wanted. 

Noel has tried to keep Cameron locked away in his hotel room over those two days, but Cameron had other plans. So much to do in New York and they had done just about anything couple worthy. Out in the open, kissing and holding hands and taking pictures, both with fans and for themselves. They spent nights naked and tangled in each other. Testing and touching, exploring. Sharing secrets and desires, dreams. Hopes. They loved with every fiber of their being, opening their souls wide open for the other to invade. It was bliss. It was heaven and they always fell asleep with Cameron against Noel’s back, telling him how much he loved him.

But it was ending, at least their dream-a-little-dream in New York. Noel stood with his carry on bag over one shoulder as Cameron stood in front of him. His eyes sad, maybe one sentimental word from crying. It felt like goodbye; it was goodbye. At least until Cameron came back to L.A. the following week. 

“Just one week, right?” Noel asked as he looked down at their joined hands. 

“That’s a long time baby,” Cameron huffed. “Can’t you stay?”

“I need that week to figure all my shit out.”

He needed to pack up all the stuff he wanted to keep, toss what he didn’t. Contact their realtor to put the house up and figure out where he was going to stay until he bought another place. 

“You sure you don’t want to stay at my place?” Cameron asked for the millionth time.

Noel grinned. “And just move right in huh?”

“Why not?” He asked seriously. “We both want to. You just won’t ask.”

As always, Cameron was right. He did want to stay with him but how was that taking it slow? Moving in one week after getting together officially? That was normally a crazy thing to do. Something he thought he would never do.

When Cameron gave that little pout, he was done for. “Fine, but I am finding my own place.”

Cameron grinned and pulled him in for a kiss. He cupped his face and Noel could only fall into the kiss, letting himself get lost. Blissfully lost.

“Thank you baby but you can stay as long as you want.”

“Flight 180 to LAX, now boarding.” 

Noel glared at the intercom in the corner. He hated that sound. Even more now since Cameron seemed to look twice as sad. He wrapped his arms around Cameron’s neck and kissed him again. A deep kiss that had them both moaning and pulling at each other’s clothes. 

“I gotta go.” He spoke against his lips but didn’t pull away. Instead he let his fingers slide through that red hair. “I’ll call you when I land.”

Cameron nodded, brushing over Noel’s cheek with his thumb. “I fucking miss you already.”

Noel leaned into his palm, then kissed it. “I miss you too. Don’t stay away so long.”

“I won’t.” He promised as he unlinked his house key and handed it to him. “Make yourself comfortable and I’ll be home soon.”

Home. Together. Fuck that sounded nice. 

Noel had to war with himself to let go and back away. The further he got, the more it hurt. His heart was heavy, and he was eager to start their life together. But this sucked. 

“I love you Cameron.” He yelled at the top of his lungs, alerting the entire area. 

Cameron grinned. “I love you too baby.” He yelled back, twice as loud. 

The entire busy airport started clapping, whistling and making them both laughs. It was only a short goodbye, Noel had to repeat over and over as he stepped through security and could no longer see Cameron.

“Just one week in the beginning of forever.” He mumbled before he stepped onto the plane and was lead to his seat.

The moment he sat down; his phone buzzed. Noel smiled as he dug it out of his pocket and read the message from Cameron as he sat back.

“To the start of an amazing beginning together... I love you. Can’t wait to see you.”

Fuck, how was he so perfect? No, not perfectly. Perfectly imperfect. With flaws and hang up and issues and Noel wanted all of them. He wanted to make them his own and trust Cameron with his. That’s what love was. 

“To our beginning Cam. I love you too.”


End file.
